Good vs Evil by kitkat681
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÂO - O Diabo lançou seu filho, o Anti-Cristo ao mundo. Deus pediu ao seu único filho para salvar o povo da terra. Jesus é uma garota? Momentos sensuais e uma desconsideração completa das crenças cristãs.
1. Sinopse - Good vs Evil

_**Good vs Evil**_

**Autor (a):** kitkat681

**Tradutoras:** Barbara Sá

**Beta: **Fran Masen

**Gênero**: Romance/ Aventura/ Sobrenatural.

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse: **O Diabo lançou seu filho, o Anti-Cristo ao mundo. Deus pediu ao seu único filho para salvar o povo da terra. Jesus é uma garota? Momentos sensuais e uma desconsideração completa das crenças cristãs.

**Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer, mas a historia é de **kitkat681,** a nós só a tradução.

**Obs.** Link original no perfil.

* * *

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. GVE - Capítulo 1

**Uh oh... Estória curta de novo. Eu realmente preciso para de deixar essas ideias me controlarem. Culpem o episódio de 'American Dad', que eu assisti ontem à noite.**

**Não leia isso se você se sente ofendido pelas seguintes ideias:**

**O Arrebatamento**

**O Anti-Cristo**

**Jesus como uma garota**

**Um completo desrespeito para crenças cristãs.**

**Eu vou direto para o inferno (Bem... se eu acreditasse nesse tipo de coisa)**

**Capítulo Um**

**EPOV**

Sentei-me na poltrona e observei as chamas lamberam as ondas enquanto elas coroavam a praia escaldante.

O céu estava cinza escuro, o tipo de cinza que te fez pensar em nuvens de poluição e morte.

"Eu trouxe a sua bebida, senhor."

Virei à cabeça e olhei para a criatura vil que trazia uma mistura laranja equilibrada com segurança em sua bandeja.

A coisa tinha apenas 91 cm de altura, mas os dentes afiados que enchiam a boca e as farpas cruéis que cobriam sua longa cauda mostravam que só porque você era pequeno, não significa que você não era mortal.

"Obrigado," Eu suspirei, pegando o copo dele com um aceno de cabeça.

"Seu pai pediu que você junte-se a ele para o jantar."

"E você pode dizer a ele que eu, respeitosamente, recuso... de novo."

"Eu tentei dizer a ele que o senhor ia dizer isso", ele murmurou, antes de se virar e deslizar para fora.

Foda-se meu pai.

Eu não pedi para nascer para ele.

Só porque ele tem planos para a minha vida, não significa que eu irei me dobrar às suas vontades.

E daí que ele _é_ o diabo.

* * *

**N/T – Olha eu de novo, hehe.**

**Adorei essa fanfic que a Paulinha me passou para traduzir, gosto bastante desse tema, tenho vários livros sobre o assunto e estou adorando a história.**

**Quanto aos leitores, se chegaram até aqui e não gostaram muito. Por favor, não insistam, é melhor não ler a ler e criticar (: Fica a dica õ/**

**E se vocês gostam... Filho do capeta #morri.**

**E vocês, o que acharam?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Olá de novo ninas, mais uma fic diva da Kitkat \o/**

**Loucuras e comedia é com ela mesma kkkk**

**Então aki está o nosso Devilward, e não sei se vcs notaram, mas ele não ta curtindo seu status de anti-cristo hehe**

**Estou com a Barbara se não gostam não leiam, se sim leiam e comenteeem**

**Agora vamos aos negócios. Estarei postando dois capítulos por dia, como notaram a fic é outra drable, cap minúsculos, então quanto mais postagens mais cap Ok.**

**Bjss**


	3. GVE - Capítulo 2

**Vamos alternar POVs para cada capítulo...**

**Capítulo Dois**

**BPOV**

"Ele está planejando algo, eu posso sentir em meus ossos."

"Você vem dizendo isso durante séculos. Eventualmente, você vai ter que aceitar que ele vai lá, provavelmente, brindar com marshmallows em cima dos ossos fumegantes dos inimigos dele," Eu bufei com seu drama.

Ele estava seriamente me dando nos nervos.

"Só porque você se recusa a acreditar, não quer dizer que não é verdade."

Virei na minha cadeira e olhei para ele.

Seu cabelo branco brilhante refletia a luz do sol que fluía para baixo.

Seus olhos, tão brilhantemente azuis, cegaram-me por um momento.

Meu pai é espetacular.

"Eu me recuso a acreditar, porque eu não posso aceitar que ele iria fazer com que seu filho fosse um peão nessa briga estúpida à qual vocês dois têm arrastado", eu respondi com um sorriso.

"Eu realmente gostaria de ter tido um filho, como foi anunciado", ele suspirou, colocando a cabeça em suas mãos.

Eu me senti mal por ele... por cerca de um segundo.

"Bem, você não teve. Algum lugar ao longo das linhas, o escritor do seu conto estúpido estragou tudo e em vez de te dar um filho que iria te ajudar a salvar o mundo contra a ascensão do submundo, você teve uma filha. Aguente, _Pai_. "

* * *

**N/A: Oh meu...**

**Até amanhã.**

**N/T – OMG, morri com essa Bella.**

**Super altiva, já disse que adoro Bella's assim?**

**E vocês, acharam o que? Tô curiosa pelo embate, hsuahsa.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ow Jesus é uma garota e não qualquer uma a Bella kkk**

**O que será que rola quando ela ver o Edward? Pq é super beward essa fic kkkkkkkk**

**Comentando que vem mais \o**


	4. GVE - Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Três**

**EPOV**

"Edward!"

Eu nem mesmo me incomodei em olhar para trás.

Eu poderia dizer quem era só pelo aumento da temperatura quando seus passos se aproximaram.

"Sim Papai? Você precisa de algo?" Eu provoquei enquanto levantei a minha bebida até meus lábios com indiferença.

"Porra, Edward! Você sabe que eu preciso que você faça isso por mim. Por que você não pode simplesmente me ajudar?" ele rosnou.

Eu finalmente levantei os olhos para onde ele estava ao meu lado, e não pude reprimir meu calafrio.

Droga, ele era asqueroso.

Carne pendurada no branco de suas costelas, seus órgãos visíveis através dos espaços entre os ossos.

Seu rosto estava coberto de baratas e aranhas se contorcendo, as pequenas pernas impulsionando-as através das órbitas vazias de seus olhos para seu nariz.

E não quero nem começar sobre o cheiro.

"Eu me recuso a deixar você me usar como uma peça de xadrez. Você não pode me mover de acordo com a tua vontade!" Eu me irritei, quebrando o copo da minha bebida sobre a mesa quando fiquei em pé.

Eu tentei desesperadamente não fazer xixi nas calças quando ele olhou para mim.

"Você vai fazer isso por mim", ele disse suavemente, ameaçadoramente.

"E se eu recusar?" Eu respondi, a necessidade de saber exatamente qual moeda de barganha que ele portava.

"Se você se recusar, então eu vou ver se Adolf quer voltar e brincar", ele sussurrou, dizendo as palavras tão casualmente como se ele não tivesse apenas ameaçando soltar um monstro de volta na Terra.

"Você não iria", eu botei pra fora sabendo muito bem que ele faria isso.

"Me teste."

Abaixei a cabeça, eu sabia que não importava o que eu queria...

Isso estava acontecendo.

* * *

**N/A: Então... é difícil tentar imaginar quem poderia estar no inferno e quem estaria no céu. Mas eu acho que eu fiz um trabalho decente.**

**Então... Edward é o Anti-Cristo. Isso quer dizer que o Diabo é Carlisle? Hmmmm?**

**Amanhã...**

**N/T – Hm... Se o Diabo for Carlisle ele bem que podia assumir uma faceta mais sexy né?**

**Morro pelo Carl *O***

**Adorei esse Edward filho do capeta mas que tem medo de fazer xixi nas calças.**

**Super ansiosa pelo que está por vir.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ow só eu to me mijando de medo tambem do diabo?**

**kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Devilward parece não ser muito fá do papai dele kkkk**

**Comentando povo pervo, mamãe quer saber suas opiniões u.u**


	5. GVE - Capítulo 4

**Amo que vocês amam que eu esteja... bem... fodendo com todo mundo!**

**Capítulo Quatro**

**BPOV**

"Você está brincando, certo?" Eu gritei enquanto eu lutava contra as mãos suaves que me seguravam.

Meu pai estava diante de mim, resplandecente em suas vestes brancas.

"Isabella... você não é a filha de Deus que foi prevista, mas você é a única que pode derrotar o Anti-Cristo, que o Diabo liberou no mundo. Hoje você vai ser enviada para baixo na esperança de que você possa ter sucesso em parar os planos malignos dele. Porque, se você não conseguir... "

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"Vai ser o fim para todos nós."

"Pouco dramático Pai?" Eu ri enquanto as mãos deles me liberaram e eu fui voando sobre a borda da nuvem.

Eu olhei de volta para o rosto de meu pai e ele olhou para o lado.

"Não me decepcione, Bella!"

Quando eu lhe mostrei o terceiro dedo, eu juro que eu vi um sorriso brincado sob o bigode branco.

* * *

**N/A –Obrigada à afmtoo pelo cumprimento pelo bigode :)**

**Amanhã...**

**N/T – Será que Edward e Bella vão se enfrentar lá em baixo?**

**Bella como Jesus é no mínimo engraçado!**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Aff até Jesus/Bella consegue mostrar o dedo do meio e eu não ¬¬**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Vixe Devilward e Bella vão se encontrar?**

**O que será que rola**

**comentandooo**


	6. GVE - Capítulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

**EPOV**

A pequena criatura escavou através da sujeira acima da minha cabeça, fazendo o túnel para nossa saída do Inferno.

Suas mãos com garras fizeram um trabalho rápido na rocha e terra que cercava a prisão do meu pai.

Eu não queria fazer isso.

Eu não queria lutar com Jesus até a morte na esperança de que eu seja capaz de libertar o meu pai e seus companheiros.

Para ser honesto, eu penso que meu velho querido pai merece estar onde está.

O inferno é o lugar perfeito para um monstro desalmado como ele.

Mas ele me tem pelas bolas, e ele sabia disso.

Eu sabia que se ele deixasse Adolf livre, seria apenas o início.

Cada ditador e assassino seria solto no mundo.

E eu não poderia ter isso na minha consciência.

Eu semicerrei meus olhos contra a luz brilhante quando nós finalmente rompemos a superfície.

A criatura gritou e correu de volta para a segurança do subsolo, enquanto eu lentamente puxei-me do buraco e fiquei na Terra pela primeira vez.

Olhando ao redor, eu me perguntava por que mesmo eu estava pensando em salvar o lugar.

* * *

**N/A - Oh Edward... um Anticristo com uma consciência. Tem que amá-lo.**

**Eu preciso de ajuda... Quem vocês acham que está no céu e quem está no inferno?**

**Amanhã...**

**N/T – Estou morta...**

**"Mas ele me tem pelas bolas, e ele sabia disso." ela me coloca essa frase e depois me diz que alguém do céu está no inferno.**

**Ai meu Deus, Barbara pirando aqui. Hsuahsua.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ow eu xonei no devilward, ele é fofo. Infelizmente a situação dele não é boa kkk**

**Ele está na terra e agora?**


	7. GVE - Capítulo 6

**Hitler no Inferno = eu NÃO sendo antissemita... Mas que seja. Se vocês quiserem me acusar de algo terão que entrar em suas contas para fazer isso.**

**Capítulo Seis**

**BPOV**

O ar entrava na minha camiseta, arrancando-a da cintura do meu jeans enquanto eu flutuava para o chão.

Olhei ao redor da clareira fantasticamente colorida ao redor de mim, e entendi porque meu pai me fez pousar nesse lugar.

De jeito nenhum eu deixaria que tal majestade fosse arruinada.

Respirei fundo o ar limpo antes de me virar e começar a andar em direção à floresta.

Um enorme corpo estava na beira da clareira.

"Isabella?" sua voz profunda estrondou, sem dúvida, assustando os animais selvagens por milhas ao redor.

O que agora?

"Sim?"

"Seu pai enviou-me para guiá-la em seu caminho", disse ele alegremente, desdobrando suas asas enormes e voando para mim.

Eu olhei para o seu rosto com covinhas e não pude resistir, devolvendo o sorriso.

"Eu sou Emmett", ele disse, estendendo sua mão enorme.

Ele segurou minha mão suavemente quando nós as apertamos, e em seguida me levantou e me jogou em suas costas.

Suas asas abertas enquanto ele nos lançou para o ar.

"Para onde vamos?" Eu perguntei em voz alta, tentando ser ouvida sobre o vento impetuoso.

"Temos notícia de que o Anticristo ascendeu. Estou levando você para onde ele foi visto pela última vez."

"E onde foi isso?" Eu perguntei, segurando firmemente em seus ombros quando ele começou a cair graciosamente em direção ao chão.

"Na cidade de Nova Iorque".

* * *

**N/T – Emmett anjo, imagine que coisa mais fofa '-'**

**Agora Bella vai se bater com Edward em NY, ui #babados.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ow Nova York**

**E Emmett anjo, isso ta ficando cada vez melhor kkk.**


	8. GVE - Capítulo 7

**Tão feliz que vocês estão suportando a excursão da minha mente ferrada.**

**Ah, e BellaEdwardlover me deu essa cara para os próximos capítulos :-O**

**Então... Se Emmett está no céu...**

**Capítulo Sete**

**EPOV**

"Ei... Menino diabo!"

Eu me virei e olhei para a Amazona vestida de couro que estava atravessando a rua.

O cabelo loiro platinado estava preso em um severo rabo de cavalo, puxando seu rosto junto com ele.

"Meu nome é Edward."

"Aham... tanto faz. Você sempre será o menino Diabo para mim. Meu nome é Rosalie. Então, ouça... Eu fui enviada por seu papai para garantir que você não ferre com isso", disse ela alcançando em seu bolso e tirando um maço de cigarros.

"Você não sabe que isso vai te matar?" Eu provoquei, esperando que ela pudesse morder a isca e que começaríamos uma conversa inteligente sobre os riscos do fumo à saúde.

Eu estava morrendo por uma conversa inteligente.

Eu tinha sobrevivido os últimos 200 anos ouvindo os piores tipos de pessoas falando sobre o porquê eles odiavam as pessoas que eles odiavam e de quantas maneiras diferentes eles queriam matá-las.

É... pessoas realmente divertidas de se ter para um churrasco.

Mas não... Ela simplesmente sorriu brilhantemente enquanto acendia um isqueiro de prata.

"Se tudo correr conforme o planejado, todos nós vamos morrer em breve, de qualquer maneira."

* * *

**N/T – Uau, Emmett santinho, Rosalie encapetada.**

**Quero só ver na hora da dominação #danada.**

**Esse Edward está deixando-me confusa, e vocês?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ow Rose é diaba, Emmett é anjo, parece que num é só Bella e Ed que estão de lados opostos kkkk**

**Será que Alice e Jazz tão onde? kkkkkk**

**hmmm uma nina pediu um apelido pra Bella... deixe me pensar**

**Jesuella? kkkk**

**Bellasus?:(**

**Acho que é melhor só ficarmos com o devilward mesmo kk**

**Hey e não posso levar o credito por esses apelidos pro Ed, aprendi ele com as americanas kkk**

**bora comentar ninas**


	9. GVE - Capítulo 8

**Então, a maioria de vocês aprovou a colocação de Rosalie e Emmett... Nós veremos aonde o resto do pessoal termina...**

**BellaEdward1991... Enquanto eu estou escrevendo isso, eu estou percebendo que se essa é a sua idade, eu sou 10 anos mais velha do que você...**

**Puta merda, como eu estou velha ;)**

**Capítulo Oito**

**BPOV**

Voar nas costas do Emmett não era tão divertido como eu pensei que seria.

Aparentemente, usar as asas o deixava com gases.

"Jesus Cristo, Emmett," eu engasguei quando ele soltou outro.

"Você não acabou de dizer o seu próprio nome em vão ali?" brincou ele enquanto ele lentamente rompeu a cobertura das nuvens quando nós descíamos em direção ao chão.

"Ha ha... eu estou morrendo agora. Você com certeza é criativo", eu falei quando ele apoiou delicadamente seus pés no chão e suas asas voltaram para... bem... sua espinha.

"Eu sei."

Olhei com desgosto para o beco sujo em que estávamos.

Eu tinha passado os últimos 200 anos da minha vida vivendo entre as nuvens e os exemplos mais incríveis que já existiram na humanidade.

E agora eu estava na cidade mais cruel do mundo.

Como é que meu pai esperava que eu salvasse o planeta?

* * *

**N/A - Como, realmente...**

**N/T – Bella já chegou, falta Edward dar o ar da graça para vermos a cidade pegar fogo, **

**Pelo visto Emmett terá a mesma personalidade de sempre, adoro.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkk, só o Emmett pra peidar quando voa ¬¬**

**Emmett não mudou nada kkkk**

**E agora será que Ed finalmente aparece?**


	10. GVE - Capítulo 9

**Capítulo Nove**

**Pov Ed**

"Pegue isso," Rosalie disse, empurrando uma faca de cabo preto na minha mão.

Eu olhei para ela com desdém.

"Eu não uso armas", eu respondi, tentando entregá-la de volta para ela.

"É... bem, eu não uso mortos. Então, toma a maldita coisa e vamos. Os servos estão falando que Cristo está no chão", disse ela, jogando a faixa de cabelo sobre os ombros.

"Então, o que exatamente eu devo fazer? Matá-lo?" Eu perguntei, lutando para manter-me ao seu lado com seus passos largos.

"Será que você não prestava atenção alguma no seu pai antes de sair do inferno?" Ela bufou, derrapando de repente.

"Não... vê-lo meio que me dá náuseas. Você vai me perdoar, mas eu pulei essa relação pai/filho."

Ela se virou e olhou para mim, suas botas fazendo-a ficar mais alta do que eu.

"Você tomará essa faca que veio das mãos do próprio diabo e cravará no coração do Salvador. Só então, quando o órgão estiver batendo em suas mãos, pode o submundo ser livre."

Olhei em seus olhos selvagens e percebi que eu estava cercado por insanidade.

Parecia que eu teria que lidar com as coisas sozinho.

* * *

**N/T – Genteeee, faca no coração #adoro.**

**Sou meio sádica, mas enfim.**

**Será que o Edward vai ter coragem? Ele parece tão Paz e Amor, hsuahsua**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkk**

**Ed num foi feito pra ser o anticristo, houve uma troca ****na maternidade eu imagino kkk**

**Bora comentar **


	11. GVE - Capítulo 10

**A segunda parte do extra...**

**Capítulo Dez**

**Pov Bella.**

"Então, você precisa pegar isso e mantê-lo perto de você", Emmett disse, entregando-me um punhal com cabo de prata.

"Ôa... Eu não sou confiável perto de coisas afiadas. Você ouviu o que aconteceu aquela vez que William Wallace tentou me ensinar a como usar uma espada."

Eu me senti tão mal quando cortei o pênis do Coração Valente, mas foi totalmente um acidente.

"Bem Sra. Cristo, se você não pegar isso, então não há nenhuma maneira de nós derrotarmos o Anticristo", disse ele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

"De que porcaria você está falando? Eu pensei que eu tinha que... fazer algo como... _bibbidy bobbidy boo* _e ele voltaria para o inferno e ficaria tudo bem?"

"Seu pai vem falando, categoricamente, há décadas o que aconteceria caso o Anticristo fosse liberado, e você está me dizendo que nunca ouviu o que ele disse?" Emmett perguntou, horrorizado.

"Não, máquina voadora de gases, eu nunca o ouvi. E não esperava que fosse eu que tivesse que descer aqui para fazer isso!"

Ele me olhou por um momento, daí ele ficou sério e começou a falar como se tudo estivesse num roteiro.

"Você pegará o punhal abençoado, única arma de Deus, e o meterá entre as costelas do Anticristo. Só então, quando o sangue dele escorrer sobre o rico solo da Terra, o mal do mundo será trancado... para sempre."

Eu olhei para ele por um momento...

Antes de me curvar e vomitar em todo seu sapato.

* * *

**Sim... Vomitar. Eu amo alguns vômitos.**

**Amanhã...**

**N/T – Ecaaaa, haha.**

**Um quer o coração, o outro que o sangue.**

**Babado!**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/B: *Palavras mágicas usadas pela Fada Madrinha em Cinderela. (Urban Dictionary)**

**N/Paulinha: Ew que nojooo kkk**

**Tadinha Bella num foi feita pra esse trabalho :(**


	12. GVE - Capítulo 11

**Capítulo Onze**

**EPOV**

"Você pode senti-lo?" Rosalie perguntou, a voz baixa e reverente enquanto caminhávamos rapidamente pelas ruas escuras.

"Senti-lo? Não, a única coisa que eu sinto é aborrecimento por estar andando por esta cidade suja com você", soltei uma risada sem graça.

"Você sabe que eu posso quebrar seu pescoço com facilidade, se eu quiser. Tenho o poder de esmagar você como um inseto", ela resmungou, torcendo os dedos para que eles rachassem e estalassem.

"Faça isso", provoquei, já cansado das ameaças e drama. "Eu não quero estar aqui. Ele me ameaçou... essa é a única razão para que eu esteja fazendo isso."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você se recusa a aceitar o seu papel. Você é o Anticristo. Você deve exercer o seu poder para libertar de sua prisão de fogo aquele que foi acusado injustamente!" ela gritou, batendo o punho no ar.

"Acusado injustamente? Você está tentando me dizer que Stalin e Hitler eram inocentes? Que pessoas como Mao Zedong e Jack Estripador estavam apenas no lugar errado e na hora errada? Estou pensando seriamente que todos vocês são loucos. Eu tive o prazer infeliz de realmente falar com essas pessoas. Eles são apenas... horríveis! Eles merecem estar lá e eu estou achando que você se encaixaria muito bem."

Eu estou prensado contra a parede de tijolos antes mesmo de estar consciente dos movimentos.

O braço de Rosalie está sobre a minha garganta, parando o fluxo de ar para os meus pulmões.

Resumindo... ela está me matando.

"Você acha que isso é um jogo? Eu passei os últimos 200 anos me preparando para essa luta na esperança de que eu poderia ser livre um dia. Você sabe o meu crime? O que foi eu fiz de tão terrível a ponto do seu Senhor e Salvador me enviar até o Inferno? Eu fui estuprada e depois de me recuperar, eu cacei o homem que fez isso e o matei. Isso é que me rendeu o meu bilhete para a condenação eterna. Eu devia ter tido retribuição pelo que ele fez para mim. Olho por olho e tudo isso. Quer dizer, Deus soletrou isso naquele maldito livro Dele, mas quando alguém tenta fazer isso, Ele os condena. Você tem que ajudar outras pessoas como eu a obter a sua liberdade ", ela rosnou na minha cara , alheia ao fato de que minha boca estava se movendo como um peixe, tentando desesperadamente obter oxigênio para os meus tecidos que estavam morrendo lentamente.

Ela soltou e eu caí no chão, ofegando e tossindo.

Mas que Anticristo que eu sou deixando uma garota quase me matar.

"Então... levanta essa bunda daí e vem me ajudar. Ou eu vou contar o que você está tentando fazer."

* * *

**N/A: Eu adoraria ser Rose...**

**Amanhã...**

**N/T – Rosalie badaladora! Quero só ver o que ela vai fazer quando encontrar o anjinho da salvação, vulgo Emmett... Algo me diz que essa 'potência' dela vai diminuir.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ow Rose é dumal kkkkkkkkk**

**Tadinho do meu devilward que ta mais pra angelward kkkkkkkk**

**bora comentar \o**


	13. GVE - Capítulo 12

**Capítulo Doze**

**POVB**

"Droga... meus sapatos vão feder agora", Emmett suspirou enquanto passava seus sapatos cobertos de vômito por uma poça.

Eu tentei me desculpar... de novo, mas ele acenou com a mão para que eu parasse.

"Está tudo bem. Agora... Pegue o punhal e vamos tentar encontrar esse cara."

O peso da lâmina parecia familiar na minha mão, mas eu estava apavorado.

"A palavra na nuvem diz que ele chegou e ele não está sozinho", Emmett disse sério, me fazendo rir de sua descrição.

"A palavra na nuvem? Isso é como a palavra na rua? Vocês me matam!" Eu ri, curvando-me e segurando meu estômago quando as gargalhadas surgiram da minha barriga.

Melhor rir do que vomitar.

"Você acha que isso é um jogo... não?"

Fiquei em silêncio quando suas palavras se registradas, e olhei para o seu rosto sério.

"Eu não acho que é um jogo. Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que depois de 200 anos de paz, tudo se resume a uma batalha entre a cria de Satanás e eu aqui."

"Bem, mas se resume... E o destino do mundo está em suas mãos. Então pare de brincar e me ajude a encontrá-lo."

"Tudo bem, mas você não precisa ser um idiota a respeito", suspirei enquanto colocava o punhal na parte de trás da minha calça e saí andando em direção à rua.

Algo estava me puxando... Como a tensão de uma corda, puxando a minha alma.

Então, contra o meu melhor julgamento, eu obedeci ao chamado.

* * *

**N/T – E ai... Ninguém que lutar, quero só ver quando eles se encontrarem, o que vai dar!**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: A palavra na nuvem é otimo kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Adoro essa fic**

**Ow Bella ta sendo atraida pro Ed? Será que isso é bom ou ruim?**

**Saberemos amanhã eu acho kkkk**


	14. GVE - Capítulo 13

**Então... Eu sei que vocês estavam esperando por isso.**

******Capítulo Treze**

******POVE**

"Ok, então eu sei que eu caçoei de você antes, mas eu acho que posso estar sentido algo agora", eu disse, odiando que ela estivesse certa.

"Eu sabia que você sentiria uma vez que nós chegássemos perto o suficiente. Basta seguir a atração" ela encorajou enquanto alcançou entre os seios fartos e tirou um punhal de lâmina fina.

"Eu achei que era eu que tinha que cuidar dele?" Eu perguntei, na esperança de que talvez eu seria poupado da violência.

"Você vai, mas ele tem proteção. Eu vou lidar com o anjo, enquanto você cuida de Cristo."

Nunca pensei que ouviria essas palavras.

Meu estômago se contraiu ao ponto de dor enquanto viramos a esquina e entramos na Time Square.

As pessoas se moviam como formigas em torno de nós... Ignorantes ao drama que estava prestes a se desenrolar.

Nós éramos invisíveis para eles, e por isso eu estava feliz.

"Ele está aqui... Eu posso sentir", eu sussurrei, meus olhos se movendo pelos rostos da multidão.

E então...

"Puta merda... Jesus Cristo é uma garota."

* * *

**N/A: Caramba... Que ótimo lugar para acabar.**

**Amanhã...**

**N/T – KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK,**

**E agora? Depois da surpresa qual será a reação do Edward? #curiosa.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Faço minhas palavras a do devilward Puta merda e agora?**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**O que Ed fara agora? ele ja num tava muito afim de matar Jesus, agora que é uma garota como vai ser?**

**bora comentar**


	15. GVE - Capítulo 14

**Capítulo Quatorze**

**BPOV**

O cheiro sulfuroso e de enxofre fez meu nariz formigar enquanto nós tecíamos nosso caminho em meio aos nova-iorquinos.

Eles não tinham ideia de que o Anticristo andava entre eles.

Emmett pairou atrás de mim, com os olhos constantemente em movimento.

Com o que ele iria se parecer, eu me perguntava.

Por mais que eu tivesse tentado dessintonizar as divagações do meu pai sobre o Diabo, alguns de seus atributos haviam sido implantados em minha mente.

Os chifres.

Os insetos.

A carne que pendia dos ossos expostos.

Porra, se o filho fosse tão medonho quanto o pai, eu poderia perder meu almoço novamente.

Meus pés vacilaram na saliência da calçada e eu estendi a mão para me equilibrar no braço de Emmett.

Mas assim que os meus dedos agarraram o braço firme, eu sabia que não era Emmett que eu estava segurando.

Eu lentamente olhei para o rosto do Anticristo...

E senti minha calcinha ficar molhada.

Meus dedos coçaram para agarrar aquela cabeça cheia de cabelos selvagens e forçar seu rosto entre as minhas coxas.

Meus mamilos endureceram como se em súplica a sua perfeição.

Seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco quando eu senti Emmett vir atrás de mim.

O rosnado que ele soltou fez seu caminho para meus ossos, vibrando no mesmo ritmo do meu coração.

"Hora de ir trabalhar, menino Diabo," disse a anja loira do inferno enquanto olhava raivosa para mim.

"Jesus Cristo", ele sussurrou.

"Na verdade... prefiro que me chamem de Bella," eu sorri, pouco antes de eu alcançar na parte de trás da minha calça e segurar a lâmina da minha adaga contra a garganta dele.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar."

* * *

**N/A: Hum... você acha?**

**N/T – KKKKKKKKKKKK, eita lele !**

**E agora? O que será? PORRADA hsuahsua**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Estou com a Bella, se olhasse pro Ed queria as mesmas coisas kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Oh homi lindo, devilward ou anjoward eu pegava u.u**

**Bora comentar que a gente descobre o que rola amanha \o**


	16. GVE - Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

**EPOV**

Ela riu, um som rouco que fez meu estômago apertar.

Ela cheirava tão bem... como lavanda e biscoitos, simplesmente incrível.

Eu olhei para baixo além do punho de sua adaga de prata que estava pressionado contra a minha garganta e vi que o zíper da minha calça estava esticado em proporções épicas.

Puta merda... Eu estava com uma ereção.

Eu nunca tinha tido uma ereção na minha vida.

Mas não era como se tivesse muita tentação no inferno.

Quero dizer... Eva Braun e Elizabeth a Primeira da Inglaterra não inspiravam pensamentos eróticos quando recordavam os milhares de pessoas que mataram nos tempos em que habitaram a terra.

É... me fazia querer jogá-las embaixo de mim e fazê-las gritar meu nome.

Não.

Portanto, este novo desenvolvimento estava me confundindo.

Quero dizer... ela é a minha arqui-inimiga.

Mas a forma como sua fragrância fez seu caminho para o meu cérebro e minha alma...

Droga, eu estava em apuros.

"Você quer conversar? Acho que já passamos a parte da conversa e estamos indo em direção a ajustar um caixão para você, Garoto fogo,", ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, seus deliciosos seios pressionados contra meu braço quando ela forçou a lâmina em minha pele.

"Eu acho que podemos resolver isso se mantivermos a calma", eu botei pra fora, tentando não engolir, preocupado com o fato de a lâmina afiada poder cortar fora meu pomo de Adão.

Eu senti o roçar de sua respiração contra a minha pele quando ela começou a falar, mas uma comoção atrás dela parou suas palavras.

Ela nos girou, seu aperto na lâmina nunca vacilando, e nós vimos como seu guarda-costas gigante começou a se emaranhar com Rosalie.

Eles estavam equilibrados, mesmo com suas diferenças de tamanho, e eu sabia que seria uma longa batalha.

"Estamos tão fora daqui," Garota Jesus murmurou, andando para trás e me arrastando junto com ela.

Bem, o que diabos eu vou fazer agora?

* * *

**N/A: Sim, menino diabo... e agora?**

**N/T – KKKKKKK, esse encontro de Rosalie e Emmett já começou bem, **

**Edward e Bella, que tesão todo é esse meu povo?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Primeira ereção? Devilward ta crescendo kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Ow o que ele vai fazer agora?**


	17. GVE - Capítulo 16

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

**BPOV**

Fiquei chocada demais que a Gostosura do Hades estava permitindo que eu o arrastasse como uma boneca de pano, mas cavalo dado não se olha nos dentes.

Talvez ele ficasse parado o suficiente para eu... Argh.

Só de pensar em ter que esfaqueá-lo estava me enlouquecendo.

Minhas costas bateram em uma parede e eu me virei e notei uma porta ao meu lado.

Não hesitei quando alcancei a maçaneta, abri-a e o empurrei para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

O corredor estava escuro, mas havia um brilho fraco vindo da lâmina da minha adaga, que me deu luz suficiente para ver que ele estava apenas deitado lá... olhando para mim.

"Eu não vou te matar, eu juro que não vou", ele murmurou enquanto esfregava sua garganta.

"E ainda de alguma forma as suas promessas soam falsas. Talvez tenha algo a ver com quem seu pai é", eu disse, mantendo minha posição dominante sobre ele.

Mesmo se a visão dele fizesse com que eu quisesse me despir e implorar para ele me violentar, eu tinha um trabalho a fazer.

Eu iria proteger os gentios não arrependidos da Terra...

Mesmo que me matasse.

* * *

**N/A:** **Amanhã...**

**N/T – Esse encontro está badalado, no que será que vai dar?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Será que Bella vai ter coragem de matar a delicia que é o Devilward? **

**kkkkkkkkkk**

**Dificil**

**vamos ver o que rola no proximo**


	18. GVE - Capítulo 17

**Eu amo ler os comentários de vocês... sério. Eu gostaria de ter tempo para responder mais deles... Mas se eu tivesse tempo para isso, eu provavelmente iria gastá-lo escrevendo de qualquer maneira ;)**

**Capítulo Dezessete**

**EPOV**

O cimento era frio e duro sob a minha bunda, mas o ódio refletido nos olhos dela machucava mais.

"Eu estou falando sério. Você pode simplesmente fazer o que você tem que fazer. Eu não quero que o meu pai saia. Então, só... faça", eu disse, fechando os olhos e abrindo meus braços.

Minutos se passaram e nada aconteceu.

Eu abri um olho, esperando que ela não escolhesse esse momento para me atacar, mas ela estava lá parada.

"Você é de verdade? Você não está aqui tentando libertá-los?"

Eu olhei para ela, mais uma vez sentindo o meu corpo reagir a sua beleza... a sua fragrância ... a ela.

"Eu vim aqui porque ele me forçou. Ele merece estar onde está. Eu não pedi para ser filho dele... ele encontrou uma maneira de subir aqui e engravidar uma mulher e no instante em que eu nasci ele me levou. Desde então, tem sido 200 anos com meus dedos sendo aquecidos ao lado do lago de fogo e tendo que ouvir o pior da humanidade se gabar de seus crimes. Você estaria me fazendo um favor, se me tirasse da minha miséria." Eu disse, com uma careta.

Quer dizer... Eu não _quero_ morrer.

Mas se isso significasse salvar o mundo, eu não me importaria de me sacrificar.

* * *

**N/A: Vá lá Edward...**

**Mais um hoje... Mas vocês não vão gostar de mim.**

**N/T – Parece que Bella quer levar Edward para o lado positivo da força, será que rola?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: AIn tadinho do Devilward quero cuidar dele posso?**

**Ninas cade os coments?**

**pra mim postar mais**

**bora comentar**


	19. GVE - Capítulo 18

**Capítulo Dezoito**

**BPOV**

Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

Ele estava sacrificando a si mesmo?

O filho de Satanás vai, voluntariamente, desistir de sua vida para salvar o mundo.

A lâmina escorregou de meus dedos e caiu no chão, o som ensurdecedor no corredor vazio.

Seus olhos, tão verdes e brilhantes, encontraram os meus.

"Eu não posso fazer isso", sussurrei enquanto meus joelhos começaram a ficar fracos.

Eu afundei para o chão, a poucos centímetros de onde ele estava deitado.

"Você pode... você tem que fazer. Se não ele vai encontrar outra maneira de matar você!" ele gritou, arrastando-se para a adaga e tentando empurrá-la na minha mão.

Sua pele era tão macia e quente quando ele segurou minha mão na dele e envolveu meus dedos ao redor do punho da lâmina.

Sua respiração se espalhou pelo meu rosto enquanto ele falava, sua voz repleta de desespero.

"Você tem que me matar."

Ele ergueu nossas mãos entrelaçadas e inclinou a ponta da adaga em direção ao seu peito.

Seus olhos estavam frenéticos, grandes e assustados quando a ponta fez contato com o tecido de sua camisa.

Mas fez só isso... a lâmina se recusava a entrar mais.

"Vamos! Faça!" ele gritou, mas a lâmina não se movia.

Ele olhou para mim, lágrimas umedecendo seus cílios.

"Você não pode deixá-los sair", ele implorou.

"Isso já é o suficiente, Edward."

Virei na direção da voz familiar, a adaga caiu no chão mais uma vez.

Meu pai estava na escuridão... suas vestes brancas pareciam fora de lugar no corredor encardido.

"Eu sei que você tentou, meu rapaz. Você não merecia ter isso forçado sobre você", ele declarou enquanto caminhava em nossa direção.

Ele sorriu para mim enquanto se abaixou e pegou a lâmina.

"Agora acabou, Edward."

De repente e sem aviso, a mão de meu pai moveu-se e o punhal deslizou entre as costelas de Edward.

Ele olhou para mim, o medo cobrindo seu rosto enquanto as lágrimas caíam livremente pelo seu rosto.

Enquanto seu sangue escorria para o chão de concreto implacável, ele fechou os olhos e sorriu.

E então ele se foi.

* * *

**N/A: Eu disse a vocês... Mas vocês sabem que me amam e confiam em mim.**

**Faça BellaEdwardlover... Faça o rosto... O.o**

**Amanhã...**

**N/T – TIPO, OMG!**

**Deus veio matá-lo pessoalmente... Caralh* pirei, e vocês?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Oo, devilward morreu?**

**Oh meu... e agora? será o fim? acabou a fic?**

**Não pq ainda tem uns 30 cap pra postar, então vamos comentar pra saber o que vai acontecer kkkkk**


	20. GVE - Capítulo 19

**Capítulo Dezenove**

**EPOV**

A dor era insuportável, mas rápida.

A ponta afiada da adaga cortou facilmente através da camada frágil da pele e entre as lacunas de osso até o meu coração.

E quando eu olhei sobre o ombro de Deus... e vi o horror no rosto de Bella, eu percebi que ele estava salvando a única filha de ter que me matar.

E eu estava contente que ele houvesse poupado ela do dever.

Quando a escuridão tomou conta de mim e comecei a perder a consciência, eu só podia esperar acabar em uma nuvem fofa no céu e não voltar ao Inferno.

Porque eu sentia que meu querido velho pai estaria meio chateado por eu não ter conseguido.

* * *

**N/A: É... você acha?**

**N/T – Ain gente, esse Edward é tãaaao ownt!**

**Haha,**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ow Devilward realmente morreu?**

**Papi diabo vai ficar furioso, mas pra onde Ed vai?**

**Ceu ou inferno?**


	21. GVE - Capítulo 20

**Capítulo Vinte**

**BPOV**

"Oh, meu... você! O que você fez?" Eu gritei, empurrando contra seu braço enquanto eu observava o desbotamento da cor do rosto de Edward até que ele não era nada mais do que um espectro pálido do que ele já foi.

"Ele não ia me machucar!" Eu chorei, caindo ao lado de Edward quando o meu pai saiu do caminho.

Puxei-o delicadamente para meus braços, tratando-o com ternura, como se ele estivesse dormindo e não dormindo para sempre.

"Você não entende, minha filha. A única maneira de salvar a humanidade era tirá-lo de seu corpo mortal", ele falou, curvando-se perto do meu ouvido enquanto eu pressionei o rosto frio de Edward em meu peito.

Eu olhei para ele, sua beleza obscurecida por minhas lágrimas.

"Mas ele tinha feito a sua escolha. Ele não ia me machucar", eu soluçava, odiando que a cada respiração que eu dava, o cheiro de Edward ia ficando mais fraco.

Logo, ele não seria nada além de uma memória.

"Eu sei que ele não ia... E por isso lhe será concedida a vida eterna."

Deixei cair o cadáver de Edward com tanta força que seu crânio saltou com um ruído surdo contra o chão duro.

"E agora?" Eu gritei, olhando para seu rosto sorridente.

"Ele está lá no Céu, enquanto falamos. Porque você não vai mostrar o lugar a ele?"

* * *

**N/A: Bah! Abusei do Mortoward... que porra há de errado comigo?**

**Ah... Vamos fazer três...**

**N/T – ameeeei, ameeei, ameei!**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Oooh *.* ele está no céu que emocionante ele e a belinha vão estar juntos, bora comentar pra gente saber o que vai **

**Ninas eu ja disse postaria varios por dias se vcs comentassem como eu fazia em bed and breakfast, mas pouco gente comentando eu nem me animo, ai vai só um por dia mesmo.**


	22. GVe - Capítulo 21

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

**EPOV**

A escuridão reinava.

O calor flutuava em mim, me tranquilizando com uma calma que eu nunca tinha conhecido.

Quando a luz começou a passar através da pele fina de minhas pálpebras, senti meu corpo repousar em algo macio.

Eu finalmente me permiti ter a esperança de estar realmente no céu.

No inferno não havia suavidade, apenas a picada dura da dor.

No entanto... não importava onde eu estivesse meu corpo já havia se conformado, não deixando lugar para o desconforto.

Era a perfeição.

"Hora de acordar, Edward."

Minhas pálpebras vibraram quando a voz dele fez o caminho até meu cérebro.

A luz era ofuscante, mas meus olhos rapidamente se ajustaram.

E então o brilho foi ofuscado quando ele se inclinou sobre mim, seu cabelo loiro caindo em ondas entre nós.

"O meu nome é Jasper, e antes de você falar, sim, eu sei que é um nome muito gay."

Meu riso saiu antes que eu pudesse pará-lo e ecoou por entre as nuvens.

"Porra cara, eu sou o filho de Satanás e ele me deu um nome impressionante – Edward. Eu acho que posso me solidarizar", eu ri, estendendo a minha mão e deixando ele me ajudar a ficar em pé.

Eu olhei em volta para a clareira em que estávamos, percebendo que havia milhares de pessoas apenas relaxando.

"Então, este é o céu?" Eu perguntei, virando-se em direção a um Jasper sorridente.

"Sim".

"Edward!" Virei na direção do som de sua voz e sorri largamente enquanto eu observava-a empurrando diversas pessoas para chegar até mim.

"Jesus Cristo," Jasper murmurou quando ela empurrou alguém que se parecia muito com a princesa Diana e a fez se esparramar no chão.

"Na realidade eu acho que ela gosta de ser chamada de Bella," eu disse, estendendo os braços para ela quando ela se aproximou.

Ah, sim, eu pensei quando ela jogou suas suaves curvas em meus braços, este tem de ser o céu.

* * *

**N/A: Vamos lá...Vocês me conhecem melhor do que isso...**

**Não é o fim do drama por um longo tempo... Mas pelo menos vocês devem estar seguros por esta noite.**

**Amanhã...**

**N/Paulinha: Nhaaaaaaaaaaaa *.* todo mundo suspirando comigo**

**Anjoward agora no ceu é com Jesubella kkkkkkk**

**bora comentar que amanha tem cap**


	23. GVe - Capítulo 22

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**

**BPOV**

Ele está aqui.

Mesmo com seus braços em volta de mim, eu mal podia acreditar que isso estava realmente acontecendo.

Em todos os meus anos de existência, eu tinha testemunhado muitas coisas.

Mas meus olhos nunca tinham visto coisa tão bela quanto o sorriso que ele me deu naquele momento.

"Eu estou tão feliz de ver você", disse ele, dando-me uma piscadela atrevida, então ele me girou e eu estava absolutamente segura entre seus braços.

"É... eu acho que posso estar um pouco mais animada por ver você, sabe... vivo", eu respondi, tentando não deixá-lo ver o medo que tomou conta de mim nos momentos em que eu realmente pensei que ele estava morto.

"Ah, você achou que tinha me perdido?" ele brincou, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

Eu joguei meu rosto para trás e fiz uma careta para ele.

"Você acha que é engraçado, não é?" Eu falei, batendo meu cotovelo em suas costelas.

Ele arquejou e me soltou, envolvendo sua mão em torno do, obviamente, dolorido local.

"Oh merda! Sinto muito", eu gritei, minhas mãos tremulando em volta dele como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para parar a sua dor.

"Muito bom. Eu me sacrifico pelo bem da humanidade e você abusa de mim", disse ele com os dentes cerrados.

Eu, gentilmente, coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e o virei para mim, pressionando meus lábios levemente contra os seus.

"Obrigado por salvar o mundo", eu sussurrei e vi um sorriso levantar o canto de sua boca.

"Sim, tanto faz. Tudo em um dia de trabalho."

* * *

**N/A: Um hoje... eu sei... eu não presto.**

**N/T – Adoro os POVs da Bella!**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Com devilward é modesto kkk, ops anjoward**

**Tudo in love, sera que continua assim?**

**bora comentar pra sabermos**


	24. GVE - Capítulo 23

******Capítulo Vinte e Três**

**EPOV**

Eu me perguntava onde é que nós poderíamos encontrar um pouco de privacidade, então eu senti sua presença ao meu lado.

Foi rápida essa coisa de atração?

Sim.

Não é estranho o fato de que nem uma hora atrás éramos inimigos mortais?

Com certeza sim.

Eu estava lutando contra isso?

Claro que não.

"Ei, o que aconteceu com o Emmett?" Bella perguntou ao meu lado, com os olhos em Jasper.

Ele sorriu e ajustou os botões da camisa branca que ele usava.

"Parece que nós podemos ter perdido Emmett para o Submundo."

"Oh não! Ela o matou? Eu sabia que deveria ter ficado lá e ajudado, mas eu estava tão ansiosa para voltar aqui e ver Edward," Bella gritou, indo para longe de mim enquanto corria em direção à borda da nuvem.

"Bella! Menina Jesus Cristo, respire fundo. Ele desceu lá de bom grado. Aparentemente, ela lhe fez uma oferta que ele não poderia recusar", Jasper gritou, rindo quando ela derrapou até parar.

"O quê? Você quer dizer... ele se ofereceu para ir ao inferno? Com ela?" ela suspirou, com os olhos arregalados em descrença.

"O sexo pode ser uma coisa poderosa", Jasper disse a sério, e eu abaixei a cabeça, quando um rubor subiu pelo meu pescoço.

Eu não saberia.

Jasper riu quando ele me deu um tapa nas costas.

"Eu tenho certeza que você recuperará o tempo perdido em breve, Garoto do Inferno", ele sussurrou antes dele... puf... desaparecer.

* * *

**N/T – BABADO !**

**KKKKKKKKKKK, Emmett safadinho.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Esses dois me matam kkkkkkkkk**

**Todos envergonhado com o assunto de pervisse, enquanto os outros em volta, sem comentario hehe**

**Eu posto mais um hj pra compensar a falta de postagem de ontem, mas vamos comentar que posto mais cedo em **


	25. GVE - Capítulo 24

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

BPOV

Ouvi Jasper desaparecer, mas eu simplesmente não podia olhar para Edward agora que estávamos sozinhos.

Esse comentário sem noção sobre sexo tinha me pego de surpresa e de repente eu me tornei extremamente estúpida.

Uma ciumenta extremamente estúpida.

O pensamento das mãos de outra mulher no corpo de Edward...

Puta merda!

E se ele tivesse dormido com alguém terrível como... Britney Spears ou alguém assim?

Oh espera... Ela ainda não morreu, não é?

E se ele...

"Bella?"

Fez sexo com alguém...

"Bella?"

Realmente ruim?

"Bella!"

Eu trouxe a minha mente de volta e silenciei meu monólogo interno maluco.

Ele estava bem na minha frente, com um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

"Então, você quer me dizer qual dessas pessoas maravilhosas aqui eu tenho que bater por ter provado do que é meu?" ele perguntou, com um toque de agressividade em seu tom.

"Desculpe?"

Ele xingou em voz alta, antes de socar uma mão na palma da outra e olhar para mim.

"De repente eu sinto a necessidade de anunciar que você é minha. Então, gentilmente me diga com quem você dormiu daqui para que possa acabar com raça deles."

Puta merda... Eu acho que acabei de vir um pouquinho.

* * *

N/A: Eu também...  
Bom lugar para acabar... Eu acho que sim.  
Amanhã...  
N/T – Edward ciumento hein, hsuahsua  
ADORO !  
Beijos, Barbara Sá.  
N/Paulinha: Ain esses dois são fofos demais kkkkkkkkk  
Uiii Devilward muitooo hot todo possessivo haha  
Sera que ele realmente vai ter que matar alguem por tocar na Jessusella kkkkkk  
Maal sabe ele que ela e tao inocente como ele  
Bora comentar pra sabermoos o que rola


	26. GVE - Capítulo 25

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**

**EPOV**

Quando ela ficou muda eu comecei a me preocupar.

Quantos caras poderiam ser?

Quero dizer... Eu sabia que havia algumas caras incríveis aqui nas nuvens.

E ela tem estado por aqui a quase 2 séculos.

Muito tempo para tirarem ela da rotina monótona.

Eu esperava que nenhum deles revidasse e acabasse com o meu rosto, mas eu iria sofrer as consequências.

"Me diga de uma vez! Foi River Phoenix? JFK Jr? Se você me disser que dormiu com Chris Farley, talvez eu tenha que te bater antes de ir chutar a bunda dele", eu divagava enquanto andava de um lado pro outro.

Ela estava realmente me assustando.

"Calma, Edward. Você não precisa chutar o traseiro de ninguém."

Eu parei e voltei-me para onde ela estava timidamente batendo no tufo da nuvem com a ponta do tênis dela.

"Desculpe-me?"

"Eu sou virgem!" ela gritou, e seu rubor ficou carmim logo após as palavras saírem de sua boca.

O alívio foi instantâneo e a alegria foi imensa.

"Então você pode esquecer de tentar de bater nas pessoas para exercer o seu domínio. Eu sou absolutamente sua para ser tomada."

Palavras mais doces nunca tinham sido proferidas.

"Agora... que tal você me dizer rapidamente quais cadelas desagradáveis que você colocou o pau do amor para que possa ir lá arrastá-las e esquartejá-las."

* * *

**N/A: Eu não posso ajudá-la... Eu sou uma vadia possessiva, ciumenta e não admito que o Rob tenha uma cena de amor com mais ninguém...**

**Aberração, mesa para um?**

**N/T – oooooooooownt, tão fofo esse ciúmes.**

**Estou ainda mais apaixonada pelo Edward.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkk**

**Os dois são possessivo, e meio psico ne kkkkkk**

**Enfim bora comentar**


	27. GVE - Capítulo 26

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

**BPOV**

Seu sorriso tímido me disse tudo o que eu precisava saber.

"É... eu também não dormi com ninguém", admitiu ele, as pontas das orelhas ficando vermelha.

"Você é tão fofo", eu suspirei, vendo como ele mexia os pés desajeitadamente e enfiava as mãos nos bolsos.

"Parecia errado, sabe. Parecia que eu estava à espera de algo. Eu realmente nunca fiquei duro... antes de ter visto... você", ele disse, sua voz desaparecendo em um sussurro.

E como se isso não fosse a coisa mais emocionante que eu já ouvi.

"Você ficou duro quando você me viu?" Eu questionei, aproximando-me dele.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, mantendo os olhos fixos no chão.

Eu podia sentir o calor dele quando cheguei mais perto, e acalmou o frio perpétuo em meus ossos me deixando mais lânguida.

"Você esta duro agora, Edward?" Eu questionei, aproveitando o poder que suas palavras tinham me dado.

Ele levantou a cabeça e a paixão em seus olhos me deixou sem fôlego.

Ele tirou as mãos dos bolsos, não deixando camuflagem para a ereção que pressionava contra seu jeans.

"Sim, Bella. Meu pau está constantemente com uma rocha sólida quando estou perto de você."

Ok, hora de encontrar uma cama.

* * *

N/A: **Amanhã? Pois é... amanhã ...**

**N/T – COMO ASSIM AMANHÃ?**

**Barbara mortinha aqui, haha.**

**Beijos!**

**N/Paulinha: Anjoward é hooot kkk**

**Quem quer mais?**

**amanha se tiver coments ne u.u kkk**


	28. GVE - Capítulo 27

**N/A: Não bebam durante a leitura, um bom aviso para este capítulo...**

**Muita merda engraçada está por vir.**

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete**

**EPOV**

Ela pulou para frente e pegou minha mão, me puxando para longe da clareira nas nuvens e através de uma multidão que eu ainda não tinha notado.

Esta garota fazia tudo simplesmente desaparecer.

Ela não se desculpou enquanto empurrava as pessoas para o lado, pisava em pés e atropelava crianças indefesas.

Felizmente ninguém parecia estar se machucando, porque neste momento eu acho que seria necessário um ato de Deus para fazê-la parar.

"Bella!"

Merda.

Ela derrapou até parar tão rapidamente que me choquei contra ela, minha excitação batendo em sua bunda.

"Foda me", eu ofeguei, chacoalhando sua mão da minha, para que eu pudesse acariciar minha masculinidade latejante.

"Isso era o que eu estava tentando fazer antes de sermos interrompidos", ela disse enquanto olhava para onde seu pai estava, uma carranca no rosto majestoso dele.

"Nós temos um problema", ele berrou, estudiosamente ignorando a forma como eu estava massageando minhas bolas doloridas...

"É... e é chamado de bolas azuis. E eu estava tentando resolver o problema quando você nos interrompeu", ela ironizou e eu tive que cobrir minha risada com uma tosse.

"Jesus Cristo... Eu não estou falando sobre a sua libido! Eu estou falando sobre o fato de que um dos ajudantes do Diabo se infiltrou no Céu".

"Como é que alguém conseguiu isso?" ela gritou, jogando as mãos no ar dramaticamente.

"Parece que Emmett poderia ter revelado onde a entrada era." Deus suspirou, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava lamentando ter pensando em sexo em primeiro lugar.

"Você sabe quem foi que conseguiu passar?" Eu perguntei, minha voz continuava alta depois de eu ter batido o meu equipamento.

"Olá, Edward."

Virei-me e fechei os olhos quando a vi de pé lá.

"Olá, Alice."

* * *

**N/A: Yep... Alice está... er... estava no inferno.**

**Mais um?**

**N/T – Só eu não consigo imaginar a Alice endemoniada? **

**LOL.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Taadinho deles**

**Ed vai viver com as bolas azuis se continuar desse jeito**

**Ow Alice agora?**

**O que ela quer**


	29. GVE - Capítulo 28

**N:A: Mais um?**

**Pois é...**

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito**

**BPOV**

Oh, mas nem pensar.

A garota que estava atrás de Edward, era pequena, mas exalava maldade.

Seu cabelo era preto e tão drasticamente espetado em torno de seu rosto, que eu tinha certeza que ela poderia matar apenas balançando a cabeça.

Ela estava vestida de couro vermelho... ou era?

Não. ... era uma pintura vermelha no corpo.

Puta merda.

A pintura fluía sobre as curvas delicadas de seu corpo, fazendo-a parecer como uma bonita cobra.

Ambas astuciosas e letais.

"Seu pai me mandou buscar você", ela balbuciou enquanto corria uma unha preta muito afiada por entre os seios.

Edward não respondeu e eu estava feliz de ver que seus olhos ficaram no rosto dela.

Eu realmente não queria ter que chutar o traseiro dela por tentar meu homem.

"Parece que você finalmente conseguiu erguê-lo depois de todos esses anos", disse ela com um sorriso cruel apontando para a braguilha da calça jeans de Edward.

Eu pulei na frente dele, protegendo-o com meu corpo enquanto cruzava meus braços sobre meus seios.

"Ei vagabunda... isso é meu", eu cuspi, sentindo-se mais confiante quando Edward passou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Eu não quero o pau dele, Jesus Garota. Mas o resto dele está vindo comigo."

* * *

**N/A: Oh inferno não...**

**Amanhã...**

**N/T – KKKKKKKKK, já gamei na Alice.**

**Gosto das perigosas. E vocês, o que acharam dessa nova personalidade dela?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinho: Oh nossa, ela veio buscar o Ed Oo**

**Será que ele vai?**

**bora comentar**


	30. GVE - Capítulo 29

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove **

**EPOV**

Bella ficou tensa em frente a mim quando Alice começou a andar em nossa direção.

De maneira alguma eu deixaria essas duas se enfrentarem cara a cara.

Eu já tinha visto Alice treinar com caras como Átila, o Huno no Inferno e ela era mortal.

"Se você vir comigo agora, eu não vou por buracos na sua santa namorada", brincou ela em um sussurro quando ela desembainhou uma lâmina longa e fina de uma bainha presa a sua coxa.

Tentei fazer com que Bella se movesse para o lado, mas porra, ela era forte.

Ela manteve sua posição quando Alice começou a sacudir a lâmina no ar.

"Ah, já chega!" Deus gritou atrás de nós.

Alice assustou-se, ela deixou cair a arma e Bella não hesitou em soltar-se de meus braços correndo para pegá-la.

"Eu não sei por que o Diabo lhe enviou, Mary Alice, mas nós dois sabemos que você não vai matar ninguém. Você deveria estar aqui desde o começo, mas você tinha que ir e me irritar até o fim, não é mesmo", ele suspirou quando passou por nós se elevando em frente ao pequeno corpo dela.

Bella entregou a seu pai a lâmina antes de se juntar a mim.

"Bem, eu não poderia tornar isso mais fácil para você... poderia? Você o deixou tirar proveito da minha mãe... e em troca ela deu à luz a esta monstruosidade...", ela falou, apontando o dedo em minha direção.

Vadia louca disse o que?

"Eu tentei salvar a sua mãe, eu realmente tentei. Mas ele usou seus truques nela... e aí já era tarde demais. Pelo menos eu permiti que ela ascendesse após a morte. Eu não pensei mal dela pelo que ele fez com ela," Deus falou, mas o que fez foi deixar Alice mais irritada.

"Mas você me mandou para ele! Tive de passar década após década, com o homem que estuprou minha mãe e o demônio exaltado dele!" ela gritou e...

Puta merda.

"Você é minha meia-irmã?" Eu murmurei, atraindo todos os olhos para mim.

"Porra você é lento. Sim, seu idiota maluco! Por que você acha que eu te odeio tanto?"

* * *

**N/A: Vadia louca disse o que?**

**Vocês esperavam por isso? Pois é... nem eu.**

**Amanhã...**

**N/T- OMG, muita informação, haha.**

**Vou nem comentar, já pulo para o próximo.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ow Devilward tem uma irmã?**

**Isso está ficando cada vez mais complicado kkkkkkkkk**

**bora comentar**


	31. GVE - Capítulo 30

**Capítulo Trinta**

**BPOV**

Eu podia dizer pelos tremores correndo por Edward, que ele não estava lidando muito bem com a notícia de sua concepção.

Virei-me e o ajudei a se abaixar, ele se sentou e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos.

"Respire" Eu o acalmava, correndo minha mão pela sua coluna.

"Ele me disse que ela queria estar com ele. Ele disse que ela ficou bem depois que eu nasci. Ela não ficou, não é?" perguntou ele, o desespero fez sua voz ficar áspera.

Eu não tinha a resposta para isso, então eu olhei para o meu pai.

"Não, meu rapaz. Ela morreu ao dar à luz a você. Mas, como eu disse, eu lhe permiti entrar pelos portões sem demora", meu pai garantiu-lhe, mas eu podia dizer que não era o suficiente para ele.

"Ela deve ter me odiado", ele gemeu, enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos e puxando violentamente, como se ele estivesse tentando se punir.

"Nunca odiei você, meu filho", uma voz doce soou, fazendo Edward levantar a cabeça e olhar para a mulher vestida de branco que tinha aparecido.

Com seus cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes brilhantes, era óbvio que Edward pegou todos os seus traços dessa mulher... sua mãe.

"E quanto a mim, mãe? Você me odeia?" Alice brigou, com ódio em seus olhos.

"Eu não gosto muito de você, Mary Alice. Mas eu nunca a odiei", disse ela quando começou a andar em nossa direção.

Edward lentamente se levantou e me puxou para o seu lado, tirando forças da minha presença.

"Eu não posso te dizer o quando estou arrependido. Eu faria qualquer coisa para desfazer... bem... eu", disse ele asperamente.

Sua mãe estendeu as mãos para ele, e ele agarrou-as com força, mantendo-me perto.

"Eu nunca teria mudado um único momento do que aconteceu. Seu pai pode ser Satanás, mas você tem um pouco de mim em você também. E eu nunca estive tão orgulhosa de alguém como eu estou de você agora. Você se sacrificou para o bem do mundo, meu filho."

Edward caiu de joelhos, envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura dela e apenas a segurou.

E foi então que ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

* * *

**N/A:** **Apenas um hoje... Eu pensei em 'tentar' ser respeitosa com meus leitores cristãos, já que é Páscoa e tudo...**

**Amanhã vou foder com suas crenças novamente ;)**

**N/T – oooooooooooooownt que fofo.**

**Amei esse capítulo, e Alice mereceu a patada da mãe.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ownt a mãe do devilward apareceu, e foi lindaaa essa cena *.***

**MAs Capetalice como uma leitora carinhosamente apelidou ainda está rondando, então vamos comentar pra saber o que rola.**


	32. GVE - Capítulo 31

**Adorei saber que alguns de vocês tiveram problema na igreja ontem quando o Padre disse "Jesus Cristo"... Essa foi a melhor coisa para mim :) **

**Capítulo Trinta e Um  
**

**EPOV**

"Enquanto eu estou gostando dessa reunião de família improvisada, eu realmente preciso levá-lo de volta comigo."

Eu me afastei do abraço da minha mãe e olhei para Alice, que estava mudando desajeitadamente de um pé para o outro.

"Como ele te convenceu a vim até aqui? Com o que ele te ameaçou?" Eu perguntei, levantando-me lentamente.

Ela tomou seu tempo deslizando sua arma de volta no lugar em sua coxa, não deixou seus olhos encontrarem os meus.

"Responda seu irmão, Mary Alice," Deus exigiu e ela fez uma careta para ele, mostrando a língua para depois finalmente olhar em minha direção.

"Ele pode ter mencionado que ele iria tentar criar um novo Anticristo, se eu não viesse e encontrasse você. E eu só... eu assisti em primeira mão o que aconteceu com minha mãe quando ela estava carregando sua desova demônio. Eu não podia deixa-lo fazer isso com outra pessoa."

É... Eu acho que eu teria feito qualquer coisa para impedir que isso acontecesse também.

"Oh Alice, você sabe que eu teria feito qualquer coisa para não ter que deixar você. Eu odiava vê-la sofrer depois que eu parti," minha mãe disse, estendendo as mãos para ela.

Alice conseguiu contornar as mãos que a procuravam e colocou os braços em volta de si mesma.

"Bem... era o que era. Agora, a menos que você venha comigo, a merda vai ficar épica rapidamente", disse ela, sacudindo as suas emoções como um cão quando sai da água.

"Eu não posso deixar você levá-lo", disse Deus, movendo-se para ficar ao meu lado.

Eu estava cercado por Bella, também conhecido como o menino Jesus, de um lado e o grande cara, Deus, no outro.

De jeito nenhum que alguém iria me tocar.

* * *

**N/A: Claro que não... Ninguém irá encostar no Edward!**

**Apenas um hoje, porque eu preciso escrever mais... estou acomodada : (**

**N/T – Será que vai surgir mais um capetinha na história?**

**Curiosa.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ow ficou tenso de repente Oo  
**

**Sera que o Ed vai com a alice?  
**

**Do jeito que ele é altruista num duvido nada -'****  
**

**bora comentar  
**


	33. GVE - Capítulo 32

**Capítulo Trinta e Dois**

**BPOV**

Tudo aconteceu de uma vez.

Jasper apareceu para dizer... alguma coisa, e Alice aproveitou, envolvendo seu braço em torno da garganta dele enquanto ela puxava a lâmina do suporte.

Papai empurrou Edward para o chão, protegendo-o com seu corpo enquanto Esme, também conhecida como Mamãe do bebê do Diabo tentava argumentar com Alice.

E o que eu estava fazendo durante tudo isso, você pergunta?

Eu estava tentando não pirar.

Edward estava lutando contra o meu pai, tentando se libertar.

Mas havia algo que ele não entendia.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu deixá-lo voltar para lá.

Não... Não vai acontecer.

Então eu fiz a próxima coisa mais lógica.

"Leve a mim!"

* * *

**N/A: Alguém pode dizer 'terceira esposa' gente?**

**Leia mais...**

**N/T – Sem dúvidas foi a Terceira Esposa.**

**Concordam?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Uma unica coisa a dizer a Jessubella ¬¬ PIROMUIÉ kkkkkkkkk**

**Tão tipico da Bella ¬¬**

**bora comentar**


	34. GVE - Capítulo 33

**Capítulo Trinta e Três**

**EPOV**

"Ah, vamos lá! Bella... mas que porra você está pensando?"

Deus... Deus acabou de praguejar?

Ele rolou lentamente para ficar em pé, me usando como alavanca, e enfrentou sua única filha.

Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito e só encarou ele.

"Eu não posso deixá-lo voltar para lá. Você sabe que Satanás irá fazê-lo sofrer", disse ela, com a voz vacilante quando ela levou a mão rapidamente para limpar a umidade de sua bochecha.

Aww...

Ela deve realmente gostar de mim, já que ela está tentando me salvar do que promete ser tortura nas mãos de meu pai.

Mas Deus estava certo.

"Bella, se você for para lá... ele vai te matar. Então tudo o que nós sacrificamos terá sido para nada", eu disse, tentando fazê-la ver que havia apenas uma opção.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e dor, quando ela olhou para mim e eu desesperadamente queria abraçá-la uma última vez.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me mover, Alice apareceu na minha frente, um sorriso maligno em seu rosto perfeito.

"Eu sabia que você ia ver a razão", ela regozijou-se quando ela pegou minha mão.

Então, com um último olhar persistente em Bella...

Nós fomos embora.

* * *

**N/A: Viram... Um lugar muito melhor pra deixar.**

**Amanhã...**

**N/T – AAAAAAAAAAIN gente!**

**Estou sem palavra.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Aww ela gosta mesmo do Ed, e ele foi**

**QUem quer abraçar a Bella e chorar?**

**Mas não vamos fazer isso, pq nossa jessusbella é foda e com certeza vai fazer algo, eu espero ne**

**mas só saberemos amanha kkkkkkk**


	35. GVE - Capítulo 34

**N/A: Então... eu deixei vocês esperando. Eu sou uma vaca.**

**Boas notícias... eu terminei de escrever este menino mau. 51 capítulos. Então nós temos... hum... sim... matemática e eu, nós não nos damos bem.**

**17!**

**Mais dezessete capítulos.**

**Ufa... essa foi difícil!**

**Capítulo Trinta e Quatro**

**BPOV**

Meu grito ecoou bem alto quando eu me lancei para ele, mas meus dedos agarraram o ar vazio quando eles desapareceram por entre as nuvens.

Eu me virei e me levantei, pegando nas roupas brancas de meu pai em histeria.

"Você tem que salvá-lo!"

"Eu dei a meus filhos o livre arbítrio por uma razão. Mesmo que seja contra o que eu acho que é certo, ele tem o direito de tomar suas próprias decisões", ele suspirou enquanto estendeu a mão e me levantou do chão.

Meus punhos bateram ineficazes contra o seu peito enorme.

"Eu não disse nada quando você deixou Osama terminar de planejar os ataques terroristas. Eu não abri minha boca quando você disse que Kony merecia fazer suas próprias escolhas. Mas eu não posso permitir que você deixe meu homem ser brutalizado," Eu gritei na cara dele, ignorando o cuspe que voou para fora da minha boca e em sua barba.

"Jesus... Não há nada que eu possa fazer!" gritou ele, chacoalhando-me com força.

"Eu tenho uma ideia."

Todos se viraram para olhar para Jasper, que ainda estava de pé onde Alice o tinha deixado.

"Então nos diga de uma vez!" Eu berrei, me livrando das mãos do meu pai e indo até ele.

"É fácil. Nós vamos lá e o pegamos", ele disse com um encolher de ombros.

Eu olhei para ele por um segundo antes de me inclinar e beijar-lhe bem na boca.

"Por que diabos eu não pensei nisso antes? Vamos!"

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Esse cap foi traduzido pela nossa beta Fran, houve um engano e barbara mandou o errado hehe.**

**Mas amanha tem mais e traduzido pela barbara**

**Ow será que vai ser simples assim, pegar uns anjos e ir em um resgate pelo Ed?**

**Espero que sim.**


	36. GVE - Capítulo 35

**Capítulo Trinta e Cinco**

**EPOV**

A viagem de descida não foi tão agradável quanto a de subida tinha sido.

Alice me empurrou por um buraco estreito no chão e bateu o salto de sua bota na minha bunda.

Eu não estava ansioso para ver o que meu querido pai iria fazer quando eu finalmente mostrasse a cara.

Era para eu ter segurado o coração dela em minha mão.

E em vez disso, ela segurava o meu.

Ela era o pedaço que me faltava.

A manteiga de amendoim para a minha geleia.

O salto da minha enterrada.

O Gale da minha Katniss.

O quê?

Eu sou um fã de Jogos Vorazes... Me processem.

Eu estava de volta no inferno, pronto para me submeter a qualquer punição que ele estivesse pronto para me infligir.

Mas ela estava segura... e isso era tudo que importava.

"Mova seu traseiro magro," Alice gritou de cima.

Tomei um último fôlego de ar livre antes de, lentamente, fazer meu caminho para baixo.

De volta para o inferno.

* * *

**N/A: Sim... eu sei. Eu sou Team Gale... sintam-se livres para gritar comigo.**

**Ah, sim, e eu sinto muito por deixar vocês esperando de novo.**

**Mas você me amam...**

**N/T – Eca, perdeu meu respeito. É Team gale. Haha.**

**Quero ver esse Inferno Pegando fogo (trocadilho tosco).**

**N/Paulinha: Melhor parte do cap kkkkk**

**As comparações do amor do Ed pela Bella u.u**

**Amandoo os coments bjsss**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**


	37. GVE - Capítulo 36

**N/A: Senti-me mal por ter deixado vocês naquela parte do capítulo anterior.**

**E este é um dos meus favoritos.**

**Ah... E obrigada por deixarem de lado a parte do time Gale... Embora Petta queimando o pão para a Katniss tenha me matado!**

**Capítulo Trinta e Seis**

**BPOV**

"Desculpa... Você fez o que?" Engoli em seco, incapaz de acreditar que tinha ouvido corretamente.

"Eu coloquei um chip no Emmett", meu pai disse com orgulho e puxou um aplicativo em seu iPad.

Olhei para Jasper para ver se ele sabia sobre isso.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça para mim e olhou sobre o ombro do meu pai.

"Quando eu dou asas a um anjo ou anja eu injeto um chip GPS em seu braço. Isso torna mais fácil manter o controle de onde eles estão. Você não acreditaria quantos anjos desertam", ele suspirou e deslizou os dedos pela tela, onde uma bolinha vermelha apareceu piscando.

"Bem, agora sabemos onde ele está. A questão é como vamos chegar lá?" Perguntei quando o ponto vermelho se moveu para trás e para frente. "O que diabos ele está fazendo?"

Todo mundo se virou e olhou para mim, suas expressões incrédulas.

"Ah, certo... ela é virgem", meu pai disse secamente, revirando os olhos para Esme e Jasper.

"Que porra isso quer... oh!" Eu guinchei, o calor inundando meu rosto quando eu percebi o que ele deveria estar fazendo.

Anjo mau... mau!

"O bom desse aplicativo, é que eu posso voltar atrás e ver exatamente por onde eles entraram para o subterrâneo. Então você e Jasper podem seguir o mesmo caminho", Deus disse quando ele se virou para mim.

"Se você for pega por Satanás, eu não acho que preciso te dizer que isso significa o final de tudo."

Que merda, Pai... conversa muito motivadora essa.

* * *

**N/A: Amanhã...**

**N/T – Ui, Bella vai descer ao Inferno... Quero só ver se ela vai abraçar o capeta #LOL**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Eu não sei o que mais gostei, que Deus tem um Ipad(eu quero um quando for pro cel), ou Emmett fazendo pervisse e Bella boiando no que ta acontecendo kkk**

**Jessuella e Devilward me mata kkkkkk**


	38. GVE - Capítulo 37

**Capítulo Trinta e Sete**

**EPOV**

Cheirava pior do que eu lembrava enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor para o escritório do meu pai.

As cabeças de seus inimigos acomodavam-se em cima da mesa, um lembrete horrível para todos os que entram e que cometiam algum erro com o diabo...

Você não saia com todos seus apêndices.

Ele também tem uma gaveta cheia de variados pênis.

Algumas pessoas colecionam canetas ou selos... meu pai tinha acumulado uma enorme pilha de pênis.

Nojento.

"Mova-se. Tenho lugares para ir", reclamou Alice atrás de mim, me cutucando nas costas com a unha perfeitamente feita.

Era incrível a quantidade de manicures que estavam no inferno.

Deve ser porque elas fazem muitas fofocas.

"Eu estou indo. Perdoe-me por não estar animado para encontrar meu pai depois de ter falhado", sussurrei duramente sobre meu ombro.

Meus pés arrastavam-se, o tênis rangendo no chão de pedra quando ele surgiu.

"Não acho que preciso te dizer como eu estou desapontado com você, Edward", sua voz ecoou pelas paredes altas, fazendo-me sentir rodeada por sua presença.

Eu fiquei em silêncio.

"Você pelo menos arrebentou ele antes de ser morto?" ele perguntou, olhando para mim como se esperando encontrar um membro perdido.

"Escuta essa... O menino Jesus é uma garota," Alice cuspiu, caminhando para ficar atrás da mesa dele.

"Uma garota? Bem, eu acho que os livros estavam errados sobre tudo. O Salvador é uma mulher e o Anticristo é uma buceta".

* * *

**N/A: Risos...**

**Eu amo este capítulo...**

**Mais um para o dia...**

**N/T- KKKKKKKKKKKKK, morri com essa frase do capeta...**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ain tadinho do Ed **

**Com certeza o diabo não está feliz em ver o anjoward**

**o que sera que rola agora **


	39. GVE - Capítulo 38

**Capítulo Trinta e Oito**

**BPOV**

"Tem certeza que você quer vim comigo? Eu quero dizer... e se ele te pega como refém e exige minha vida pela sua. Você sabe que não serei capaz de ter ver morrer", eu reclamei enquanto Jasper liderava o caminho através dos esgotos.

É claro que você chega ao inferno através de um esgoto.

Embora eu achasse que existisse uma porta secreta em todas as Starbucks.

"Eu juro sobre uma pilha de Bíblias, se você não ficar quieta eu vou passar fita na porra da sua boca" Jasper murmurou enquanto andava através da água meio funda.

"O quê? Eu só quero saber qual é o plano", eu disse, exasperada por estar sendo mantida no escuro.

"Você quer saber o plano? Bem, é esse aqui -? Eu vou tentar tirar seu garoto de lá sem ninguém ser morto. E talvez eu possa conseguir alguma coisa com aquela garota Alice, enquanto estamos resolvendo as coisas." ele disse enquanto abria uma porta enorme na parede do cano.

"Você realmente quer ficar com aquela garota? Ela parece daquele tipo que iria gostar de usar um chicote em você antes de..." Eu parei quando notei o olhar sonhador nos olhos de Jasper.

"Tudo bem... isso é nojento. Por favor, abstenha-se de falar qualquer coisa relacionada a sexo agora, ok?"

"Não importa. Você sabe que era a sua mãe que era para ser a virgem e não você, certo? Eu não sei como você deixou passar toda aquela carne de primeira lá de cima", Jasper disse por cima do ombro enquanto caminhava através da porta para um corredor de pedra sinistro.

"Foda-se. Eu só não queria ser uma vadia. Agora cale a boca e lidere o caminho. Quero ir resgatar o meu homem."

* * *

**N/A: Então... Jasper é um submisso. E eu acho que posso estar lendo muito BDSM (ou há tal coisa como BDSM demais?)**

**Amanhã...**

**N/T – Imaginei o Jasper como Anastásia... Ok, parey!**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ow porta secreta em todas as Starbucks? oO**

**será, se bem que tudo é possivel, afinal jesus é uma garota ne kkk**

**Jasper um sub quem diria **

**bora comentar**


	40. GVE - Capítulo 39

**N/A: Não se preocupem... Essa história não vai acabar em açoitamento. Só queria jogar alguma coisa ali. :)**

**Quem sabe... Talvez eu faça um bônus da Mestra Alice para uma das milhares causas que eu participo .**

**Capítulo Trinta e Nove**

**EPOV**

Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha para não me defender.

Não faria nenhum bem de qualquer maneira.

Se Satanás disse que você é uma buceta... você é uma buceta, fim da história.

Eu achei que exigiu muita força para eu me sacrificar.

Acho que ele não concordou.

"Agora, eu fiz os servos procurarem nos livros outra forma de nos libertar, e parece que nós encontramos uma brecha", disse ele, levantando-se de seu trono.

Dei um passo para trás enquanto ele caminhou ao redor da mesa e parou bem em minha frente.

"Você, meu filho, vai ascender ao trono!" ele anunciou colocando a mão no meu ombro.

Olhei para ele e tentei ver se ele parecia tão completamente louco quanto ele soava.

"E onde é que você vai estar enquanto eu estiver sentado bonitinho no seu trono?" Eu perguntei, não querendo realmente ouvir a resposta.

"Eu vou estar à espera nos bastidores para quando nós trouxermos a Salvadora para baixo. Eu tenho uma equipe a caminho do céu enquanto falamos. Precisamos agir agora antes que eles percebam o que estamos planejando. Eu não sei quanto tempo teremos antes que eles encontrem a brecha também", disse ele, agarrando o meu braço com a mão viscosa e puxando-me para a porta.

"Espere! Onde você está me levando?" Eu gritei, tentando sair de seu aperto.

"Precisamos fazer com que você faça parte do papel." Ele se virou e olhou para mim, as baratas e aranhas que o cobriam fazendo lentamente seu caminho, saindo dele e subindo o meu braço.

No momento que eu abri minha boca para gritar... Eu estava coberto.

* * *

**N/A: Assustador pra caralho, lembram-se?**

**Confiem em mim?**

**N/T – OMG, que pena do Edward... Morri.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ew que nojo, eu ja estaria vomitando meu jantar ecaaaa**

**Pra quem não entendeu, o diabo chamando Ed de boceta, é o mesmo que dizer que ele é um bundão. Mas pros americanos em vez de bundão é um boceta kkk.**

**Vamos ver muito essa expressão nas traduções**

**bora comentar**


	41. GVE - Capítulo 40

**N/A: Eu amei que metade dos comentários disse apenas 'nojento'!**

**Capítulo Quarenta**

**BPOV**

"Como você sabe que caminho seguir?" Sussurrei enquanto me agachava atrás de Jasper.

Estávamos caminhando pelo que pareciam horas, muitas vezes tendo que rastejar em nossas mãos e joelhos para passar por aberturas estreitas.

E eu estava ficando impaciente.

"Por favor, você pode só calar a boca? Nós vamos chegar lá quando chegarmos lá e, até então, só fica quieta e siga-me", ele sussurrou e usei toda a minha força de vontade para não enfiar o meu dedo no rabo dele.

Se bem que o conhecendo, ele provavelmente gostaria disso.

"Eu só... Jasper, alguma coisa está errada. Precisamos ir mais rápido", eu implorei, a dor em meu peito cada vez mais forte.

Meus sentidos de Cristo estavam formigando... me avisando que precisávamos chegar até Edward o mais rápido possível.

Assim que eu ia abrir a boca para encher o saco de Jasper de novo eu vi uma luz no fim do túnel.

Literalmente.

"Agora, eu quero que você me escute com muita atenção - uma vez que estamos aqui você precisa estar muito tranquila e se mover lentamente. Um movimento em falso e...". Ele disse em um sussurro dramático, mas eu tinha deixado de ouvi-lo.

Eu passei por ele rompendo em um espaço enorme, meus olhos fixos no lago de fogo e nas expressões chocadas das pessoas em volta.

Ouvi Jasper chamando por mim, mas eu o ignorei e corri o mais rápido que pude.

Eu iria encontrá-lo...

Não importa como.

* * *

**N/A: Vai Cristo!**

**Amanhã...**

**N/T – UHU... Vai Bella, salva Edward dos insetos #qnojo. KKK.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Jessuella ao resgate, corre Bella, antes que as baratas entrem na boca do Ed kkkkkkkkk**

**credo, ainda enojada do ultimo cap **


	42. GVE - Capítulo 41

**Capítulo Quarenta e Um**

**EPOV**

As algemas machucavam meus pulsos enquanto eu lutava pra me libertar.

Por mais que eu esperasse que alguém viesse me salvar, e eu temia que pudesse realmente acontecer.

Porque a única pessoa que poderia me salvar agora era Bella.

E o pensamento dela me ver assim...

Não.

Eu tinha que tentar me libertar.

Eu aprendi assim que meu pai me amarrou à parede, que se eu abrisse a minha boca, as baratas rastejariam para dentro da minha garganta.

Gah...

Então, eu mantive meus lábios bem fechados para evitar isso, enquanto eu lutava contra minha prisão de aço.

"Tudo será mais rápido se você aceitar seu destino."

Olhei para onde meu pai estava de pé, descansando contra a parede.

Sua pele estava livre de insetos, uma vez que todos estavam me cobrindo agora, e aquelas feridas abertas pareciam muito pior sem suas camuflagens nojentas de insetos.

Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, lutando com mais força. Puxei as algemas até sentir o sangue escorrer pelo meu braço.

"Ela não vale a pena."

Abri lentamente meus olhos e encarei os dele.

Eu queria abrir a boca e gritar que ela valia...

Ela valia a pena tudo isso, e muito mais.

Mas ao invés disso eu só esperava que todo o meu ódio e raiva fossem visíveis nos meus olhos.

Ele soltou um suspiro profundo e balançou a cabeça antes de se virar e ir embora.

Empurrei minhas pernas contra as amarras que me prendia a parede, mas elas não cediam.

Minha força estava falhando e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Bella.

Eu jurava que podia ouvir a voz dela na minha cabeça.

Mas...

"Edward!"

Virei a cabeça e senti um pouco de mim morrer quando a vi entrar na sala, seu cabelo esvoaçando atrás dela como uma capa.

Minha belíssima super heroína.

Eu pude distinguir o momento em que ela descobriu que era eu quem estava coberto por insetos, ela cambaleou e estendeu a mão em direção à parede para se firmar.

Quando ela começou a caminhar em minha direção, eu balancei a cabeça violentamente, jogando aranhas cambaleando para o chão.

Tudo o que eu podia imaginar era ela me tocando e os insetos se arrastando sobre ela.

"Mas olha se não é a grande JC ela mesma," meu pai sorriu quando saiu de onde ele tinha se escondido.

Ele sabia que ela viria por mim.

E agora... Nós estávamos ferrados.

* * *

**N/A: Eles estão tão fodidos...**

**N/T – Gezuuuis. Será que o capeta vai pegar a Bella? Morri.**

**Imagina o Edward cheio de baratas... Queria ser as baratas das partes intím...**

**Ok Barbara! Entendemos!**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Oh meu deusooooo**

**Será que era uma armadilha pra Jessuella?**

**Graças a Deus que o Ed fechou a boda kkkk**

**Porra eu ri com o coment sobre os insetos não terem ido nas partes de menino do Ed kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Vcs são terriveis**

**amando os coments**


	43. GVE - Capítulo 42

**Capítulo Quarenta e Dois**

**BPOV**

Puta merda.

Insetos... Insetos cobriam cada centímetro dele.

Seus braços estavam acorrentados acima de sua cabeça, algemas de metal grosso mantinham suas mãos atadas à parede.

Grossas argolas de metal mantinham seus pés firmes, deixando-o lá, sem poder se mover e vulnerável.

Lágrimas nublaram minha visão quando ele começou a sacudir a cabeça, como se ele estivesse tentando me avisar para ficar para trás.

Mas foda-se - Eu ia tirá-lo daqui, não importa como.

"Mas olha se não é a grande JC ela mesma."

Tirei meus olhos de Edward por um momento e então desejei não ter feito isso.

O Diabo estava diante de mim, em toda a sua hedionda glória.

Sem os insetos para se esconder, ele era ainda mais grotesco do que eu tinha imaginado.

Mas eu sabia que se eu quisesse levar Edward embora, eu não poderia mostrar medo.

"O que há de novo Satanás? Acho que você tem algo que me pertence. Ele foi reivindicado de forma justa e você quebrou as regras quando enviou Alice para pegá-lo", eu disse, tentando manter minha voz leve e desinteressada.

"De forma justa? Você está no meu território agora, menino Jesus... não há nada de justo aqui. Há o meu modo ou cai fora", disse ele suavemente quando ele se afastou da parede e caminhou em direção a mim.

Edward começou a lutar contra os suas amarras furiosamente, chutando os pés enquanto gritava através de seus lábios fechados.

Eu mantive minha posição quando Satanás andou atrás de mim, o seu dedo ossudo correndo sobre meu ombro quando ele passou.

"Você está disposta a tomar o lugar dele?" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, seu hálito fétido fazendo-me quase vomitar.

Olhei para Edward... a sua expressão de olhos arregalados e a dor que eu podia ver naquele olhar verde.

Eu estava disposta a dar a minha vida pela dele?

É melhor acreditar.

Mas eu prefiro ter nós dois saindo daqui vivos.

* * *

**N/A: Será que ela vai?**

**Fiquem ligados nos próximos.**

**N/T – E ai Bellinha? Vai topar trocar de lugar com seu love?**

**Vamos ver no que dá, eu acho que ela vai armar alguma... Enfim**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ain essa agonia num acaba nuncaaaa**

**Será que o papidumal vai se dar bem?**

**Bora comentar**


	44. GVE - Capítulo 43

**Capítulo Quarenta e Três**

**EPOV**

Ele estava tão perto dela.

Meu coração estava trovejando no meu peito enquanto ele se inclinou e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela.

E então os olhos dela encontraram os meus.

Naquele olhar da cor de chocolate escuro, eu podia ver tantas coisas.

Eu podia ver o nosso passado.

Eu podia ver o nosso futuro.

Eu podia ver o seu amor.

E foi então que eu notei o punhal de lâmina prateada em sua mão.

Ela piscou para mim quando ela levantou a lâmina e se virou, cravando meu pai no pescoço com a lâmina.

Ele caiu de joelhos, com as mãos mutiladas agarrando a lâmina.

Bella correu para mim, ignorando meus protestos sem palavras e mexeu-se para me ver livre.

De repente, ela não estava sozinha.

Jasper e Emmett estavam ao lado dela, tentando desesperadamente libertar-me.

Eu podia ver Alice e Rosalie atrás deles, de pé olhando o Diabo quando ele rolou de costas, o sangue preto e grosso escorrendo entre os dedos como o petróleo.

"Eu vou te libertar, Edward," Bella chorava, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto ela lutava contra as grossas algemas de aço.

Eu estava olhando em seus olhos quando a primeira onda de mal me atingiu.

Como náusea, passou através do meu estômago e espalhou-se por meus membros.

Meu pai queria que eu o substituísse no trono.

Mas o que eu não tinha percebido era que, para que eu ascender... ele teria que morrer.

E enquanto eu observava as mãos dele lentamente caírem de sua garganta, percebi que ele tinha conseguido o que queria.

* * *

**N/A: Uh oh...**

**Eu vou ser uma vaca e deixarei ai.**

**Amanhã!**

**N/T- OMG, estou morta!**

**Será que a mudança vai acontecer? Satan morreu fácil, concordam?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: OH MEU DEUSOooooo**

**Ed é realmente Devilward?**

**bora comentar**


	45. GVE - Capítulo 44

**Capítulo Quarenta e quatro**

**BPOV**

Eu soube no momento em que aconteceu.

Era como ver alguém morrer.

Um segundo eu estava olhando em seus amorosos olhos verdes e no outro...

Os insetos saíram de mim, e o cobriram novamente, como se ele os tivesse chamando.

As algemas se abriram por si próprias, libertando-o instantaneamente.

Jasper e Emmett recuaram, sem dúvida, sentindo a mudança que tinha acontecido, mas eu me permaneci ali.

Ele afastou-se da parede, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus enquanto ele se aproximou.

Eu não me mexi quando ele se elevou sobre mim, seus olhos não mais verdes, mas agora de um rico e profundo vermelho.

Vermelho sangue.

"O mal está em mim agora, doce Isabella. E chegou a hora de acabar com esta farsa", ele disse, sua voz tão profunda que fez vibrar os meus ossos.

"Não. Eu sei que ele está aí. Eu sei que você está, Edward. Você só precisa lutar", eu disse com veemência, inclinando minha cabeça para que eu pudesse encontrar o seu olhar.

"Essa parte dele que você amava se foi. Só o mal existe agora", ele rosnou quando ele se inclinou e agarrou meu braço.

Emmett e Jasper gritaram atrás de mim, sem dúvida, tentando encontrar uma maneira de me salvar, mas eles não sabiam é que se o verdadeiro Edward se foi...

Então eu também.

* * *

**N/A - :(**

**Depois...**

**N/T – Serio, não consegui pensar no mau do Edward Capeta, só imaginei ele me possuindo.**

**Tô andando de mais com a Paulinha, só acho...**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Oh não**

**Ed virou realmente devilward?**

**Será que a Jessusella pode salvar ele?**

**bora comentar**


	46. GVE - Capítulo 45

**Estou tão feliz por muitas de vocês me odiaram. Isso quer dizer que eu estou fazendo alguma coisa certa!**

**Outro BPOV você sabe... Edward está todo endomiado e essas coisas.**

**Capítulo Quarenta e Cinco**

**BPOV**

Sua mão estava dolorosamente apertada em volta do meu braço, mas eu mal podia sentir isso.

O que eu podia sentir era meu coração quebrando dentro de mim.

Não houve faísca reconhecível de Edward no monstro de olhos vermelhos diante de mim.

E eu estava petrificada que este fosse o fim.

Não tanto o fim para mim, mas o fim para toda a humanidade.

Ele me girou, batendo minhas costas contra a parede de pedra implacável e seu corpo bloqueou tudo ao meu redor.

Fechei os olhos, mas tudo o que estava atrás de minhas pálpebras fechadas foi o bem que eu tinha testemunhado na Terra.

A bondade e a beleza.

A benevolência e a pureza.

O amor.

E quando minhas pálpebras abriram, as visões desapareceram até que tudo o que eu podia ver era os restos do homem que tinha capturado meu coração, percebi que eu ainda poderia tentar mais uma coisa.

Ele não me parou quando levantei minhas mãos para o seu rosto, tentei ignorar as baratas por sob meus dedos.

Encontrei seu olhar vermelho e tentei mostrar-lhe todo o meu amor.

Eu me inclinei na ponta dos pés e vi como seus olhos se arregalavam quanto mais perto eu chegava.

"Eu te amo, Edward."

Eu pressionei meus lábios nos dele com firmeza, tentando me lembrar de seu perfume perfeito e da forma como a sua proximidade afetava meus sentidos.

Tudo mais o que estava em volta de mim deixou de existir.

Não havia nenhum barulho, nenhuma luz, e nenhum movimento.

Naquele momento perfeito existia somente nós dois e nosso amor transcendental.

E de alguma forma eu sabia que era a resposta para tudo.

* * *

**N/A: Aww... o amor é a resposta :)**

**N/T- Veeeeelho, eu amo a Bella.**

**Adorei a atitude dela.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Cara e por isso que a Bella e Jessusella**

**Tem que ser macho pra beijar um cara coberto de barata kkkkkkkk**

**EU num sou macho assim não. AInda bem que o bem o mundo não esta em minhas mãos.**

**Bora comentar**


	47. GVE - Capítulo 46

**Capítulo Quarenta e Seis**

**EPOV**

O momento entre meu pai ter dado seu último suspiro e Bella declarar seu amor por mim selando nossos lábios foram perdidos no éter.

Não havia aqui ou ali - apenas uma espécie vaga de ambivalência flutuante.

Mas quando seus lábios bateram nos meus, sua respiração invadiu os meus pulmões, seu gosto explodiu na minha língua...

Eu me tornei eu novamente.

Piscando os olhos rapidamente eu podia sentir os insetos caindo de cima de mim, seus corpos frágeis batendo no chão.

E então... Lá estava ela.

"Bella".

Seus braços se enrolaram em volta dos meus ombros, me segurando contra ela como se ela se preocupasse que eu pudesse desaparecer.

Mas para onde eu iria?

Ela me salvou.

Ela tinha salvado todos nós.

De alguma forma, ela tinha percebido que a única coisa que poderia derrotar o verdadeiro mal era a perfeição do amor verdadeiro.

Ela não era demais?

* * *

**N/A: Ela É demais.**

**E vocês também...**

**Mais 5 capítulos...**

**Até amanhã.**

**N/T – Ain que fofo esse despertar do Edward.**

**Lembrei de Branca de Neve e o Caçador, haha.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: OH *.* devilward voltou a ser o anjoward \o/**

**Jessusella salvou o mundo**

**Agora eles vão comemorar... fazendo pervisse kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**bora comentar**


	48. GVE - Capítulo 47

**N/A: Ai está...**

**Capítulo Quarenta e Sete**

**BPOV**

"Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu realmente acho que agora seria um bom momento para dar o fora daqui."

Todos nós viramos para olhar para Emmett, que tinha puxado Rosalie para seus braços e estava olhando para o que restou de Satanás.

Sua pele e ossos estavam derretendo no chão de pedra bruta em baixo dele, uma massa borbulhante de gosma.

"Sim, eu tenho que concordar," Eu disse pegando a mão de Edward, e puxando-o para a saída.

"Espere! O que acontece com todas as pessoas aqui embaixo? Eles não vão sair, não é?" ele perguntou, e fiquei feliz por Jasper ter a resposta.

"Está tudo bem. Satanás não estava encarregado de manter os seguidores no inferno. Ele estava aqui em baixo como punição. O mal que vaga na Terra ainda vai entrar depois de sua morte, e aqueles que estão aqui não serão capazes de encontrar o caminho da saída. Está tudo bem, Edward, você está livre para sair", disse ele tranquilizador e com um toque de orgulho, como se ele percebesse que Edward teria ficado se isso significasse manter o mal em sua prisão imortal.

"Ok, bom. Agora vamos dar o fora daqui", ele suspirou quando ele me puxou para o seu lado e começou a seguir Jasper.

Nós seis fizemos o caminho de volta pela caverna estreita até o esgoto.

Dei um suspiro de alívio quando a escotilha foi finalmente fechada e selada para sempre.

Mesmo em pé com água de merda até o quadril por toda a nossa volta, eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Edward estava fora do Inferno e seguro.

E ele era meu.

* * *

**N/A: Awww ... água de merda... nojento**

**Mais? Mais um...**

**N/T – Para mim esse foi o capítulo mais fofo de toda a fanfic **

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha:Ownt que fofo eles estão livres e todos juntos \o**

**Agora rola a pervisse kkkkkkkk**


	49. GVE - Capítulo 48

**Capítulo Quarenta e Oito**

**EPOV**

A pureza do Céu era esmagadora quando voltei do inferno, e eu jurei a mim mesmo que nunca iria esquecer como eu era abençoado.

E agora estamos na beira da nuvem, esperando Deus decidir se Rosalie e Alice ficariam ou não aqui.

"O que diabos ele está fazendo?" Bella bufou e eu olhei para ela.

"O que ele costuma fazer?" Eu perguntei, curioso para saber como as pessoas passavam o tempo aqui em cima, no céu.

"Eu não tenho ideia. Eu o ignorei a maior parte do tempo, já que ele sempre fazia palestras sobre como matar... bem... você", ela riu, aconchegando o rosto no meu lado e olhando para mim.

É incrível como o seu mundo inteiro pode simplesmente virar de ponta cabeça quando você encontra a pessoa certa.

Eu olhei para seus profundos olhos castanho quando um ritmo começou a ecoar ao nosso redor.

"Que diabos é isso?" Eu perguntei, minhas palavras ganharam uma rodada de risos atrás de mim.

"Parece que alguém está afogando o ganso...", brincou Emmett enquanto puxava Rosalie para perto do seu corpo.

Hein?

"Oh, sim! Deus... sim, bem aí!"

A alta e, obviamente, feliz voz de mulher soou e eu senti um rubor subir por meu peito quando eu percebi o que estava acontecendo.

"Puta merda. Deus está fazendo sexo?" Eu murmurei, virando-me para olhar para as quatro pessoas mais experientes atrás de mim.

"Com certeza... e pelo som, ele está fazendo um trabalho incrível", Rosalie sorriu enquanto ela esfregava sua bunda contra quadris de Emmett.

"Estou cercado por cães tarados," Bella suspirou e escondeu o rosto na minha camisa.

"Sim, Esme! Estou vindo!"

"Eu vou ficar doente", eu gemi me inclinando e tentando respirar através da náusea.

"Meu pai está pegando a sua mãe?" Bella respirou fundo e eu assenti.

"Isso nos faz... irmãos ou algo assim?"

Virei a cabeça e olhei para ela.

"Bella, eu amo você, mas, por favor, cale a boca agora, antes que eu perca a minha cabeça!" Eu gritei.

"Bem, olha o que o gato arrastou pra cá."

Eu olhei para Deus quando ele saiu do quarto, ainda amarrando a faixa de seu manto.

"Cara, que nojo", eu gemi enquanto me levantei.

"Ei, o sexo é natural. Sexo é divertido", ele sorriu.

"O sexo é melhor quando é um a um", Alice e Rosalie disseram em uníssono atrás de nós, e então começaram a rir como crianças.

"Vocês duas, você acabaram de ganhar o seu caminho para o céu com essa," Deus riu enquanto ele abriu os braços e as meninas caminharam para o seu lado.

Ele primeiro se inclinou e beijou a testa de Rosalie.

"Eu sinto muito que você tenha sentido que Eu te abandonei em seu momento mais vulnerável, minha filha. Mas eu queria que você encontrasse a sua força interior."

Ele então se virou para Alice e tomou seu rosto em suas mãos.

"E você, Maria Alice, você precisava ver que, enquanto eu posso ter tomado algo que você achou que precisava tão desesperadamente, o poder para se manter forte estava dentro de você o tempo todo. Você não precisa de sua mãe para lhe mostrar o caminho... você já sabia qual era. "

Ambas as meninas olharam para ele com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto agradeceram e, em seguida, elas voltaram para seus respectivos corpos celestes.

Emmett pegou Rosalie e girou ela enquanto sufocava-a com beijos.

Jasper por sua vez, ficou parado calmamente e deixou que Alice viesse até ele, um submisso natural, obedecendo a cada capricho de sua Dominatrix.

Mais uma vez eu digo... nojento.

"Agora, para vocês dois, eu acho que é tempo de nós darmos a vocês um pouco de privacidade merecida. Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente pelo seu sacrifício, Edward. Vocês dois salvaram o mundo."

Com um forte tapa nas costas, ele e os demais sumiram no ar, deixando Bella e eu sozinhos.

Finalmente.

* * *

**N/A: Sim... FINALMENTE.**

**Amanhã :)**

**N/T – ooooownt, tudo está se ajeitando.**

**Alice e Rose são as anjas mais safadas que já vi, mas enfim.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Finalmenteeeee mesmo**

**Até eu tava com as bolas azuis kkkkkkk**

**Tadinho do Ed, até Deus se dá bem e ele não ¬¬**

**Bem agora ele vai se dar bem \o/**

**bora comentar**


	50. GVE - Capítulo 49

**Capítulo Quarenta e Nove**

**BPOV**

Eles se foram.

E estamos só nós.

"Então, você quer ir para a minha..." Eu comecei a perguntar a ele, mas seus lábios me silenciaram.

Eu acho que aqui é um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro para perdermos nossas virgindades.

"Ah, Bella, minha doce Cristo Virgem", ele gemeu em minha boca enquanto suas mãos timidamente traçavam sobre minha cintura e até meus quadris.

Ele estava duro e inflexível contra minhas curvas e eu amo a justaposição de sensações.

Eu cedi à fraqueza dos meus joelhos e abaixei-me até sentir a suavidade das nuvens abaixo de mim.

Ele seguiu de boa vontade, mantendo nossas mãos e bocas juntas em uma ligação desesperada.

Meus jeans, sua camisa, meu sutiã... todos eles desapareceram até que estávamos nus.

Sua pele era bronzeada por causa de todas essas décadas em frente ao lago de fogo e minha língua roçou o cabelo claro em seu peito enquanto ele se estabeleceu em cima de mim.

Isto era perfeito.

Isto era certo.

Tudo o que eu podia pensar quando olhei para a parte de baixo do seu corpo para a sua moita ardente, onde ele estava duro e orgulhoso estava...

"Puta merda... mas de jeito nenhum que vai caber!"

* * *

**N/A: Missy queria que eu me certificasse de que mantive a nota que eu enviei, então...**

**Alerta de pau enorme!**

**Eu disse Moita Ardente... HA!**

**Sim, eu fiz. :)**

**Restam dois... e depois o fim. : (**

**N/T – OOOOOOOOOOMG, devilward vem ni mim, haha.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Oo isso é coisa de dizer numa hora dessa Jessusella, logico que cabe \o **

**kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Queremos a pervisse \o/**

**bora comentar**


	51. GVE - Capítulo 50

**N/A: Último capítulo regular. Mas esse é epicamente longo (para um drabble da Kitkat de qualquer maneira)**

**Capítulo Cinquenta**

**EPOV**

O dedo dela tremia enquanto ela apontava para meu pau e eu tentava desesperadamente não rir.

Eu já tinha visto o equipamento de homens, o suficiente, no inferno para saber que fui abençoado, mas eu pensei que pênis pequeno fosse uma exigência no inferno.

Talvez eu fosse apenas uma aberração da natureza.

"Bella, eu tenho certeza que ele vai servir. Nós só precisamos ter certeza de que você está pronta," Eu ri enquanto me arrastava até seu corpo, parando para deixar um beijo molhado no interior do seu joelho e ao longo de seu quadril.

Ela cheirava tão bem quando cheguei mais perto de seus segredos, como a chuva e as flores e todos os tipos de merdas boas.

Bem, não merda, mas .. gah!

Meu cérebro está derretendo.

Os quadris dela ondulavam em uma onda sinuosa quando eu pressionei meus lábios contra o topo de sua fenda, respirando-a e saboreando este primeiro gostinho.

Primeiro de muitos, se eu tinha algo a dizer sobre isso.

"Querido, Jesus Cristo, por favor, Edward!" ela implorou, suas mãos agarrando meu cabelo e puxando desesperadamente, arqueando o corpo em direção ao meu rosto.

"Está um pouco ansiosa, não é?" Eu ri contra ela, as vibrações fazendo o corpo dela saltar.

"Sim... agora coloque a sua língua dentro da mim antes que eu te mate!" ela gritou, e então sua voz desapareceu no nada, quando eu tranquei meus lábios sobre seu clitóris, sugando como se não houvesse amanhã.

"Oh Deus!" ela falou e eu fui distraído por uma súbita onda de vento ao meu lado.

Olhei para cima e congelei ao ver a pessoa que estava ao meu lado.

"Oh merda! Pensei que tinha me chamado!" ele gritou com voz rouca.

Deus cobriu o rosto com as mãos e girou, batendo nas paredes enquanto corria para dar o fora do quarto.

"Vá embora!" Bella gritou, enquanto lutava para cobrir-se, mas ele já tinha ido.

Ela olhou para mim e eu comecei a rir.

Eu não pude resistir.

Depois de tudo o que tínhamos passado, é claro que a nossa primeira vez seria ridícula desse jeito.

Mas eles iam se arrepender se fossemos interrompidos novamente.

Eu deslizei pelo seu corpo, sentindo sua pele sedosa passar contra a minha quando eu me encaixei na suavidade de sua forma.

"Eu amo você", sussurrei contra seus lábios enquanto deixei a ponta do meu pau encontrar a sua casa dentro de suas dobras.

"Oh, Edward, eu também te amo", ela suspirou, suas unhas cavando em meus ombros enquanto eu me colocava dentro dela.

A resistência acabou rápido quando eu pressionei meus quadris para frente e então houve um calor glorioso e deslizante.

"Porra", eu gemi quando senti meus quadris se encostarem contra os dela.

Eu olhei para seu rosto corado, os olhos arregalados e um pouco úmidos.

"Você é minha", eu suspirei e beijei-a suavemente, lutando contra o desejo de apenas entrar nela com força.

"Sim, eu sou. E você é meu também, então se eu pegar você olhando para a bunda de qualquer anjo aqui... eu vou arrancar suas bolas fora", disse ela, enquanto uma lágrima rolava por seu rosto.

"Nunca. A única bunda que eu quero olhar é a sua, para sempre."

Incapaz de segurar mais, eu gentilmente saí do calor de seu corpo e entrei novamente.

Nossas vozes se misturavam na paixão mútua, nós nos unimos de novo e de novo.

Foi perfeito.

Foi lindo.

Foi...

"Puta merda!"

Mais de dois minutos depois.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Estava tão bom dentro de você", eu gemia ofegante quando eu caí em cima dela.

Ela riu enquanto passava as mãos pela minha espinha.

"Não se preocupe, Edward. Temos a eternidade para trabalhar em sua resistência."

* * *

**N/A: Sim... eu fiz Edward um homem de dois minutos.**

**Eu já fiz isso antes, se bem me lembro... ****'Bed and Breakfast' eu acho.**

**Eu acho que isso pode ser mais sacrilégio do que fazer de Jesus uma garota :)**

**Amanhã será o último capítulo.**

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**da um desconto pro Ed né, é a primeira vez dele kkkkkkkk**

**Como Ed disse, a primeira vez deles tinha que ser essa loucura e Deus aparecendo foi tenso kkkk**

**Ultimo cap, mais um amanha e a fic acaba**

**Me despeço de vocês amanhã, curtam o cap**

**fuiii**


	52. GVE - Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**EPOV**

"Sim, é isso! Pega esse galho em cima de você.. oh Bella, sim", eu gemia enquanto ela seguia minhas instruções.

Depois de um século juntos, era de se pensar que cansaríamos um do outro.

"Edward... mais forte. Oh, me fode forte!"

Mas isso ainda estava pra acontecer.

"Baby, você sabe o que faz comigo quando você fala assim," eu rosnei enquanto eu observava seus seios saltarem com minhas estocadas.

As mãos dela estavam ao redor do galho de uma árvore e suas pernas estavam em volta da minha cintura.

Ela estava gloriosamente nua e eu via cada centímetro de onde ela estava quente e brilhante para mim.

Meus olhos trilharam sobre a pele suave de sua barriga para onde nos juntávamos, e eu agarrei seu quadril cada vez mais forte, com medo de cair.

Seus doces pequenos lábios me seguraram firmemente, foi como se eu desaparecesse dentro dela, só para voltar a brilhante e liso com sua umidade.

Ah, sim... A vida é boa.

"Bella, solta essa árvore e vem para mim, agora," eu ofeguei, gemendo enquanto observava seus dedos se moverem sobre seu clitóris furiosamente.

"É isso! Ah, sim, Edward!" ela gritou enquanto sua cabeça caiu para trás e pude sentir o atrito crescente dentro dela.

Eu passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e segurei-a firmemente, me embainhado nela, de novo e de novo, desejando que houvesse alguma maneira para que eu pudesse rastejar para dentro dela.

Meu orgasmo me jogou para trás, acabando com meu equilíbrio e me fazendo oscilar para frente, empurrando Bella no tronco de árvore atrás dela e meu pau ainda mais fundo dentro dela.

"Merda... sinto muito por isso", eu bufei enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego.

"Hmmm, você sabe que eu adoro quando você me fode tão forte que você não pode nem ficar em pé. Er... Eu não aguento ficar em pé-.. Essa foi uma boa transa", ela murmurou incoerentemente, sua respiração suave no meu ombro nu.

Após termos nos limpado e nos vestido mais uma vez, caminhamos para onde todos estavam reunidos para um "grande anúncio".

Eu me sentei ao lado de Jasper e puxei Bella para o meu colo, vendo como Alice dirigia todos os movimentos dele com apenas seus olhos.

Apesar dessas coisas BDSM não serem para mim, eu tinha que admitir que fico um pouco quente e incomodado assistindo Alice controlar Jasper.

Pode ser bom não ter que tomar qualquer decisão.

Ela diz a ele o que comer, o que beber... inferno, até mesmo quando mijar.

E ele adora.

Bella mordeu minha orelha e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Continue a observá-los e eu vou pedir o chicote de Alice emprestado."

Eu hesitei apenas um segundo antes de mover meus olhos de volta para os dela e sorrir.

Parecia bom no abstrato, mas eu era um maricas.

"Nós sabemos sobre o que é isso?" Emmett falou alto enquanto se acomodava ao meu lado, Rose em seu colo.

"Nem ideia. Papai disse apenas para estar aqui para um anúncio. Inferno, parece que todo mundo está aqui", Bella disse enquanto olhava ao redor, notando como a clareira estava lotada.

Um silêncio caiu sobre a multidão quando Deus saiu de trás de uma nuvem, sua túnica branca refletindo o sol brilhante.

"Meus filhos, eu tenho algo a lhes dizer."

Ninguém falou ou se moveu, enquanto todos nós esperávamos pelo que ele iria dizer em seguida.

"Depois de muitos milênios sozinho, eu decidi que é hora de sossegar. Vou apresentar minha noiva, Esme."

Minha mãe saiu, parecendo bonita e feliz com um manto branco combinando, flores delicadas trançando através de seu longo cabelo.

"Ah, inferno não!"

Todo mundo se virou e olhou para Bella, que se levantou e foi em direção a seu pai.

"Você sabe o que isso significa? Isso significa que eu estou fazendo sexo com meu _irmão_! Isso é simplesmente... não. Você não pode fazer isso com a gente", ela resmungava e eu corri para agarrá-la e parar seu discurso ridículo.

"Bella, querida, cale a boca", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido colocando, gentilmente, a mão em sua boca.

"Mas..."

"Sem mas. Nós não somos parentes. Não seja idiota. Eu te amo demais para ter que te bater", eu disse baixinho quando eu puxei minha mão de sua boca e coloquei o cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

"Ah, eu também te amo. Mas se você bater em mim, eu vou te enviar de volta para o inferno, menino diabo", ela murmurou enquanto colocava os braços em volta de mim e me beijava.

"Jesus Cristo, você diz as coisas mais doces."

* * *

**N/A: Eu tive um tempo difícil descobrir como acabar com essa história... Então decidi acabar com alguma loucura e engraçada... Como eu comecei.**

**Estarei apertando o botão de completa, mas *provavelmente* haverá um bônus Alice / Jasper se eu puder colocar minha cabeça no lugar.**

**Eu estou tão feliz que eu não tenha ofendido vocês... Deus ainda é bom e sexo é natural, o sexo é divertido e se você apenas for fiel a si mesmo e for bom para o outro, então você pode ir para o céu e pode encontrar um dominador que irá te falar a hora de fazer xixi.**

*** Suspiro * Eu estou indo para o inferno;)**

**Um grande obrigado à BellaEdwardlover1991 por olhar esses capítulos e "tentar" curar-me do meu vício com elipses.**

**Para todos vocês... Novos e velhos... Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente. Estou esperando para ser atingido com uma outra ideia pra uma estória, porque eu sei o quanto eu amo minhas doses diárias... e se eu puder fazer o mesmo com vocês... bem, então vale a pena.**

**MWAH!**

**KK**

**N/T – Ain gente, acabou :O Que triste...**

**Mas esse final foi supimpa, né?!**

**Adorei estar com vocês, espero que tenham curtido a tradução.**

**Beijos e até qualquer dia desses **

**Barbara Sá.**

**Ps: A autora ainda não postou esse bônus mencionado.**

**N/Paulinha: Ah acabou, que triste**

**Outra historia diva da maravilhosa Kitkat *.***

**EU amei essa loucura e espero que vcs também, foi completamente fora dos padrões, mas sair dos padrões as vezes é bom né**

**EU amei kkkk, e vcs?**

**Coments e nos digam**

**Bjss e nós vemos na próxima tradução.**


End file.
